Reaprendendo a viver
by Ane Nate
Summary: Após sofrer um acidente e estar ferido tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, Shun passa os dias na casa do irmão com a ideia fixa de voltar para Tókio, onde toda sua vida está e, principalmente, voltar para seu amado Hyoga.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** Inicio

 _ **Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

 _Oi gente,  
mais uma fic, li um livro incrivel e decidi fazer uma fic baseada nele, e é claro, com o meu casal favorito.  
Vamos lá? (^-^)_

Ikki abriu a porta da sala de estar e anunciou:

−Bom dia, Shun, hora dos seus remédios.

Ele tentou entrar marchando a passos rápidos e decididos, como os enfermeiros que conhecia nos seriados de TV passados em hospitais, mas a sala estava tão entulhada de móveis que, em vez disso, ele precisou forçar a passagem para chegar até mim.

Quando eu chegara a Osaka, havia oito semanas, não podia subir as escadas porque estava com a rótula deslocada, então meu irmão trouxe a cama para o andar de baixo e colocou na grande sala de estar, que estava cheia de moveis aleatórios da mudança que eles fizeram recentemente e ainda não tinham decidido o destino daqueles móveis específicos.

−Muito bem, rapazinho. – Ikki consultou um papel onde havia uma tabela com instruções hora a hora de todos os medicamentos receitados: antibióticos, antidepressivos, pílulas para dormir e analgésicos potentes que me deixavam com a agradável sensação de flutuar.

Ikki começou a vistoriar todos os vidros de remédios com atenção, sacudindo-os e entornando comprimidos e capsulas na mão.

Por consideração a mim, ele havia instalado a cama de frente para a janela grande que dava para a rua, para que eu pudesse acompanhar a vida que seguia lá fora. Só que isso não era possível: havia uma parede de aço. Não fisicamente irremovível, entendam, apenas socialmente. É que nos últimos tempos eu criei um certo nível de fobia com a vida lá fora.

−Muito bem, tome isso aqui. – ele despejou um punhado de comprimidos na minha mão e me deu um copo d'água. Ele andava me tratando muito bem, bem de verdade, embora, no fundo, eu suspeitasse que ele estivesse apenas desempenhando um papel. Ikki não é disso, ele é mais do tipo bruto e insensível. Aquele papel de irmão atencioso não caia muito bem nele.

−Eu sei pegar os comprimidos, Ikki.

−Com esse braço quebrado? Não sei como.

−Será que vocês podem não discutir toda vez que chega a hora do remédio? – essa é a Esmeralda, esposa do meu irmão.

Ela adentra a sala ziguezagueando os moveis como o Ikki fez, acho que essa tarefa seria mais fácil se ela não tivesse que transportar essa barriga enorme de sete meses por toda parte. Se aproxima e coloca mais um travesseiro atrás das minhas costas.

−Como se sente, querido? – ela sorri atenciosa. As vezes parece que ela tá treinando como vai tratar seu futuro filho enquanto cuida de mim.

−Estou bem, só um pouco tonto.

−Será que é efeito do remédio? – ela pergunta.

−Deve ser. – Ikki diz em dúvida também.

−Poxa, se o Hyoga estivesse a... – Esmeralda se cala antes de dizer algo mais que me faça lamentar o restante do dia.

−Bom, não vai ficar nessa cama pra sempre. – Ikki diz pra romper logo aquele silencio. –Está na hora do banho.

...

Depois de me dar banho, Ikki tirou os curativos dos meus ferimentos, como fazia todo dia, e me enrolou com um cobertor. Fiquei sentado no banquinho do quintal, observando atentamente a grama crescer. Os analgésicos superfortes me deixavam idiotizado e sereno. Esse ritual servia pra eu tomar um pouco de ar nos cortes.

O céu azul, o dia razoavelmente quente e tudo me pareceu agradável. A única reclamação que tenho daqui é que a comida da Esmeralda é como alguns chamam: para poucos estômagos fortes. Mas não se pode ter tudo na vida, e essa percepção desencadeou pensamentos completamente diferentes. Foi só quando as lagrimas salgadas escorreram pelas minhas feridas e eu senti fisgadas de dor é que descobri que estava chorando.

Queria tanto voltar para Tóquio. Nos últimos dias eu andava pensando muito sobre isso. Não apenas pensando, como também me agarrando a uma poderosa compulsão de cair fora, incapaz de compreender por que já não o fizera antes. O problema é que Ikki e Esmeralda iriam ficar loucos quando eu lhes dissesse isso, já podia até ouvir as broncas.

Ao pensar no quanto eles iriam protestar, reclamar e espernear, senti outro ataque de pânico: eu tinha que voltar para Tóquio.

Precisava voltar para meu emprego. Precisava rever meus amigos. Além do mais (embora eu não pudesse contar isso para ninguém, pois me mandariam para o hospício), eu precisava voltar para Hyoga.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a cochilar. De repente, porém, como se as engrenagens meio enferrujadas da minha mente girassem, mergulhei de cabeça em um mundo de dor e escuridão. Abri os olhos. As flores continuavam lindas, as grama estava verdinha como antes, mas meu coração martelava e eu lutava por um pouco de ar.

Essa situação começara havia poucos dias. Os analgésicos já não funcionavam tão bem quanto no início. O efeito deles acabava mais depressa e alguns furos e fiapos começaram a aparecer no cobertor de suavidade e amor com o qual meu irmão e cunhada haviam me protegido. Percebi que o horror iria inundar tudo com agua represada quando a barragem rompe.

Coloquei-me de pé com dificuldade, entrei em casa para assistir mais um dos doramas que Esmeralda gostava. Mais tarde eu almocei, ou engoli, um pouco da comida radioativa da Esmeralda e então Ikki trocou meus curativos novamente, antes da minha caminhada.

−Vamos ver... – ele tirou minha franja da frente e olhou bem de perto. –Eles realmente estão melhorando um pouco. – Ikki anunciou, como se soubesse perfeitamente o que dizia. –Acho que já podemos tirar os curativos. Talvez o do queixo também, mas nada de coçar, rapazinho! Ainda bem que esses cortes no rosto são muito mais fáceis de curar hoje em dia. – acrescentou, repetindo o que o médico nos dissera. –Essas suturas modernas são muito melhores do que pontos. Só vai ficar a cicatriz desse ferimento aqui. – completou ele, espalhando carinhosamente gel antisséptico no corte pavoroso com traços irregulares que atravessava a minha bochecha direita, fazendo uma pausa cada vez que eu me encolhia de dor. Aquela feriada não cicatrizava só com o auxílio de suturas adesivas; por causa dela eu tive de levar pontos dramáticos estilo Frankenstein, pontos que pareciam ter sido feitos por agulhas de cerzir.

−É pra isso que existe cirurgia plástica – eu murmurei.

−Isso mesmo! – Ikki concordou, mas a voz dele pareceu distante e abafada. Na mesma hora abri os olhos, ele estava encurvado e pude ver seus olhos marejarem, meu irmão quase nunca demostrava fraqueza na minha frente, mas há momentos que até mesmo uma pessoa durona como ele não suporta, desde que nossos pais morreram ele tem cuidado de mim, sempre me protegeu, e me ver nessa situação deve ser muito difícil pra ele, como se ele fosse responsável de alguma forma.

−Ikki, não chore!

−Como se eu fosse. – ele diz invocando seu auto controle para não desmoronar.

−Ótimo.

−Ouça só, acho que o Seiya está chegando.

Meio às pressas, enxugou algumas lagrimas impertinentes e foi pra calçada, a fim de zoar o carro novo do Seiya.

Seiya chegara para nosso passeio diário. Ele é um amigo nosso de infância, sempre alegre e elétrico, vive brincando, nem parece que tem vinte e cinco anos, temos a mesma idade, mas sempre fui mais maduro que ele em muitos quesitos. Embora ele seja o mais infantil dos meus amigos, é o único que já tem filhos. Ele se casou com uma amiga nossa de infância também, a Saori. Seiya é o único dos nossos amigos que tem tempo pra me visitar todos os dias, sempre faz o possível pra me animar.

−Olha só a calça caipira que o Seiya está usando! – murmurou Ikki. –As pessoas vão pensar que ele vai cortar lenha.

−Ouvi isso! – avisou Seiya. –E não me importo.

−Seu carro parece um rinoceronte. – foi a resposta final do meu irmão.

−Mas há um minuto ele era um elefante. – ele disse abrindo a porta de trás do carro.

Foi então que Tomoe me avistou e ficou desorientado de tanta alegria. Talvez fosse só a novidade, mas o fato é que eu era, no momento, seu tio favorito. Ele é uma criança maravilhosa, é o filho mais velho do Seiya, tem cinco anos de pura maravilha. Estar perto dele definitivamente levantava meu astral.

Quando começamos a caminhar, ou talvez desfilar: eu mancando, apoiado em Ikki com o braço não quebrado, Seiya com a outra filha Atami de três anos no colo e Tomoe, o mestre de cerimônia, liderando o grupo.

Esmeralda havia se recusado a juntar-se a nós naquele dia, com a desculpa de que se ela fosse passear conosco o grupo ficaria tão grande que as pessoas iriam começar a olhar. E de fato nós causávamos furor por onde passávamos, tanto as crianças quanto o Seiya eram barulhentos, e eu todo arrebentado e cheio de curativos, certamente as pessoas se convenceriam de que o circo chegou à cidade.

Demos a volta na pracinha e sentamos em uns bancos para tomar um pouco de ar, ignorando a curiosidade das pessoas sobre mim. Não me importava com os olhares, não havia motivo para ter vergonha. O que aconteceu comigo poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

Durante meia hora, mais ou menos, ficamos sentados apenas conversando amenidades. Mas o momento de devaneio acabou quando Atami começou a guinchar desesperadamente. Segundo Seiya, a fralda precisava ser trocada. Então todos marchamos em grupo de volta pra casa. Ao chegar lá, Seiya tentou, sem sucesso, conseguir que Ikki ou Esmeralda trocasse a fralda de Atami. Ele não me pediu nada. Às vezes é ótimo estar de braço quebrado.

...

No jantar eu me alimentei muito bem: em vez de cinquenta grãos de arroz eu comi cem, um pedaço de frango e um pepino acompanhado de alguns comprimidos.

A hora da refeição se transformara em batalhas de determinação, onde Ikki e Esmeralda sugeriam o tempo todo pra que eu comece mais um pouco. Eu fazia o possível, só que, não importa o quanto eu comesse, nunca era o bastante pra eles.

Exausto da batalha épica, retirei-me para meu quarto, ou sala. Havia algo que começava a surgir na superfície: eu precisava falar com Hyoga.

Eu falava com ele o tempo todo, mas agora queria mais: queria ouvir a voz dele. Como é que isso nunca tinha acontecido antes? Será que foi porque eu estava muito ferido e em estado de choque? Ou dopado demais pelos analgésicos pesados?

Passei pelo corredor e olhei para aquela maquininha fabulosa. Telefones sempre me pareceram mágicos por conseguirem conectar os mais distantes e improváveis pontos geográficos.

Meu coração martelava em meu peito e eu estava esperançoso – a palavra certa é empolgado. Para onde eu poderia discar? Não para o trabalho, pois alguma outra pessoa poderia atender. O celular era a melhor opção, mas eu não sabia o que acontecera com o aparelho, talvez a linha estivesse até mesmo desligada; mas depois de teclar o número e esperar o telefone tocar, tocar e tocar mais de mil vezes ouvi o clique e então a voz dele. Não era a sua voz de verdade, apenas uma mensagem, mas aquilo foi o bastante para me tirar o folego:

"Oi, aqui é o Alexei. No momento não posso atender, mas deixe um recado e eu ligarei de volta assim que puder. Até."

−Hyoga – ouvi minha voz dizer. Ela me pareceu tremula. –Sou eu. Você está bem? Dá pra você ligar de volta assim que puder? Ligue mesmo, por favor. Ahn... O que mais? Eu te amo, meu anjo. Espero que você saiba disso.

Desliguei, tremendo, meio tonto, mas muito animado, ouvi a voz dele. Mas sabia que logo depois eu ia desmoronar. Deixar mensagens no celular não era suficiente.

Eu podia mandar um e-mail pra ele, mas isso também não seria suficiente. Eu tinha de voltar pra Tóquio pra encontra-lo.

Sempre havia a possibilidade de ele não estar lá, mas eu precisava colocar essa ideia em pratica porquê de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele não estava aqui.

Silenciosamente, recoloquei o telefone sobre a mesinha do corredor. Se Ikki e Esmeralda descobrirem o que eu tramava, não haveria a mínima chance no mundo de me deixarem ir.

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

 _Muitos mistérios nesse primeiro.  
Muita coisa será esclarecida no próximo.  
Até lá.  
bjs_


	2. Primeiro passo

**Capítulo 2:** Primeiro passo

Não sou uma pessoa muito esquisita, bem, pelo menos não mais que a maioria. Simplesmente não sou igual ao meu irmão, sempre imprevisível e brigão. Ele sempre achou que bater de frente é um meio perfeitamente legitimo de comunicação. Passei minha vida toda observando-o como um camundongo observa um gato, todo encolhidinho e silencioso, com a seguinte teoria: se ninguém percebe que estou ali, não tinha como começar uma briga comigo.

Confesso que essa personalidade não era bem o perfil que se encaixava em minha profissão. Sou advogado, assim como meu irmão, me formei aos trancos e barrancos no primeiro semestre do ano retrasado e graças ao meu irmão consegui um emprego de auxiliar em uma firma de advocacia de grande prestigio em Tóquio, a Jones Day.

Tenho um chefe estressado, uma mesa minúscula e entulhada de trabalho, alguns poucos colegas que adoro e diversas funções, desde estar à frente de casos pequenos até servir café nas reuniões de manda-chuvas. Não é bem um emprego glamoroso, mas é um emprego, pois afinal pagava minhas contas e eu finalmente era uma pessoa independente vivendo em uma grande metrópole. Ninguém diria que vivi na asa do meu irmão até a formatura, pois afinal eu me virei muito bem desde que me formei.

A princípio eu vivia em um apartamento tão pequeno que até mesmo pra pensar eu tinha que ir pra fora, pois não tinha espaço. É claro, que desde que eu e o Hyoga começamos um relacionamento sério eu passei a morar no apartamento dele, bem mais espaçoso e com as prestações em dia, diferente do meu.

O importante é que vivíamos na capital, e eu adoro a capital, tudo aqui é mais acessível, gosto de todo esse ar tecnológico, é como viver no futuro, fazer compras mais ainda, não é de se admirar que meu cartão de crédito vive estourado, mas isso não vem ao caso. Afinal eu tenho o Hyoga comigo, pra me ajudar e me manter na linha.

...

Como conheci Hyoga?

Bem, pra começar, trabalhar na Jones Day não é nada fácil, chega uma hora que você acha que cortar os pulsos ou se jogar de um arranha céu com cem quilos de entulho amarrado no corpo e um saco de ratos enfiado na cabeça é uma ideia bastante atraente. Eu andava tão atolado de trabalho que mal conseguia pensar, quanto menos na minha saúde.

Isso foi em setembro do ano retrasado, assim que comecei a trabalhar na firma. Há dias não estava dormindo e nem comendo direito, vivia estressado e o café acabou se tornando afrodisíaco pra mim, esse foi o apogeu da minha loucura, uma hora eu não aguentei mais a pressão e do nada eu já estava vendo o escritório girar em círculos com o Afrodite chamando aflito por mim sem parar.

Quando acordei já estava em uma maca em alguma sala fria com um cheiro antisséptico.

Naquela época eu odiava hospitais, odiava mesmo, me fazia lembrar de quando perdi meus pais, mas isso eu contarei mais tarde.

Eu me sentia dopado, estava tonto e aquela luz branca parecia mais forte do que devia. Foi quando eu ouvi sua voz. Uma voz calma, mas meio distante, como se ele falasse por um tudo de papelão.

−Oi, como sente? – ele perguntou se aproximando e pude ver um amarelo brilhante e aqueles olhos, olhos muito azuis, como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Aos poucos as figuras pareciam entrar nos eixos e pude focar a imagem na minha frente.

Um médico, não qualquer médico, mais o mais bonito que eu já tinha conhecido, é claro que eu não conhecia muitos, mas sem dúvidas ele era insuperável.

−Onde estou? – digo fechando os olhos com força, parecia que eu tinha levado uma pancada forte na cabeça.

−Em um hospital, no meu consultório. – ele responde me ajudando a sentar. –Sou o Dr. Alexei, um amigo seu, Afrodite, eu acho, acompanhou você em uma ambulância até aqui, mas como foi apenas um desmaio então permiti que você ficasse aqui, é que os leitos estão meio lotados, então não achei prudente encaminha-lo pra um, afinal não é nada sério.

−Parece que fui atropelado por um caminhão. – me queixo enquanto localizo um galo atrás da minha cabeça.

Ele toca no mesmo local que eu, sinto uma fisgada de dor quando ele toca no galo.

−Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou. – ele comenta. –Vou solicitar que faça uma radiografia pra verificar se não houve danos maiores.

Ele tirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso no jaleco e acendeu diante dos meus olhos, me fazendo recuar pelo reflexo.

−Quietinho. – ele diz segurando meu queixo delicadamente pra me manter quieto e me analisar.

Olhos azuis muito concentrados, totalmente profissional. Seu perfume chegava até minhas narinas e me davam uma tremenda vontade de pular no seu pescoço pra poder sentir mais de perto aquela fragrância.

−Shun, certo? – ele disse assim que terminou. Apenas aceno confirmando.

−Você está com uma imunidade baixíssima, por isso o desmaio. Não anda se alimentando e nem dormindo normalmente? – ele diz num tom repreensivo.

−Mais ou menos. – digo sem jeito.

−Devia se cuidar melhor. – ele diz se afastando e indo até sua mesa no canto da sala. –Vou receitar uns suplementos, mas você tem que regular uma alimentação saudável e começar a praticar exercícios, e pelo amor de Deus, durma pelo menos sete horas por dia. – ele parecia um tanto aborrecido.

−Vou tentar, é que meu trabalho é um pouco puxado demais.

−Mais um motivo pra manter uma boa saúde. – ele me adverte enquanto começa a escrever em um formulário.

Fiquei sem jeito apenas aguardando.

−Ahn, err... o meu amigo ainda está aqui?

−Na recepção. – ele diz sem tirar os olhos de sua tarefa.

Assim com a Esmeralda ele também era um gaijin, apesar de eu ainda notar leves traços asiáticos em seu rosto, olhos pouco estreitos, mas aqueles cabelos sem dúvidas não eram daqui.

Não me surpreendi em acha-lo atraente, já sou bem resolvido quanto a minha bissexualidade.

Mas só pra constar eu ainda prefiro homens. E ele sem dúvidas era do meu tipo.

−Você é bem novo pra ser médico. – tento puxar assunto, mas ao invés de me responder ele simplesmente me ignorou.

Não me abalei, sei que pessoas tão bonitas são antipáticas na maioria das vezes, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele não era assim. Talvez se eu falar sobre meu caso ele se mostre mais interessado.

−Vou ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

−Só mais um pouco, pra tirar a radiografia, vou encaminha-lo pra lá agora.

Ele levantou-se e me entregou um papel, segui suas instruções e em meia hora eu voltei pra sua sala com a radiografia da minha cabeça, só que ele já estava atendendo outro paciente, então tive que esperar na porta.

Quando finalmente terminou eu entrei.

−Voltei! – me anuncio com mais animação que o necessário.

Ele apenas ergueu os olhos de uns papeis e deu um leve sorriso.

−Bom, vamos ver isso. – disse pegando a radiografia que fiz e colocou num painel com luz atrás. –Parece tudo em ordem. – ele diz concentrado.

Admirei seu perfil enquanto estava concentrado. Não é muito comum eu ter a sorte de ficar perto de um cara assim, que exalava feromônios.

−Será que vou precisar fazer cirurgia? – brinco.

Ele sorri sem me olhar.

−Talvez tenhamos que retirar seu cérebro para análise. – ele finalmente me encara sorrindo. –Não se preocupe que é um procedimento bastante simples, basta que você se voluntarie como cobaia. – diz piscando pra mim.

Se tem uma coisa que o deixou mais sexy foi isso, do nada eu já estava rindo como um idiota, e olha que a piada nem foi tão boa assim. E ele ainda fez parecer o gesto mais simples do mundo. Eu já estava ficando eufórico só de imaginar uma noite com ele.

−Bom, é só isso. Como tudo está em ordem então você já pode ir, mas antes vou receitar uns suplementos pra você. E por favor, cuide-se melhor Shun. – provavelmente ele tratava todos os pacientes chamando pelo primeiro nome, eu sei, mas me senti encantado em ouvi-lo chamar meu nome, com aquela voz.

Rápido, peguem um balde, eu estava derretendo.

Nunca fui do tipo que parte pra cima, sou muito tímido, tanto que chega a irritar. Mas era tão raro eu sentir o que estava sentindo naquele momento, aquela empolgação de estar diante de um completo estranho.

Depois de vê-lo terminar de escrever a receita e me entregar minhas expectativas iam diminuindo. Eu nem sabia se ele já era comprometido, não era casado, afinal não tinha aliança, mas ainda tinha a grande possibilidade de ele ter uma namorada, um homem desses não ficaria solteiro por muito tempo. E o problema maior, eu sou um homem, ele deve gostar disso, posso até acabar o ofendendo se pedir seu telefone.

O problema era que quando eu fosse embora daquele hospital as chances de eu nunca mais vê-lo eram altíssimas. A não ser que fizesse algo a respeito.

−Obrigado, senhor Alexei. – começo a me desanimar, preciso tomar uma atitude, mas sou tão idiota que comecei a me encaminhar para a saída de sua sala.

−Cuide-se. – ele avisa antes que eu saia e volta-se pra sua mesa. Sem parecer nenhum pouco abalado com aquela despedida. Tá certo que mal nos conhecemos, mas eu queria muito que ele tivesse gostado mais de mim, o suficiente para pedir meu telefone.

Droga! Quem não arrisca, petisca. Subitamente eu tive certeza: ia ser sincero e honesto, vamos lá, eu consigo fazer isso. O que eu tinha a perder afinal de contas?

Tomei coragem e me aproximei novamente de sua mesa.

Ele ergueu aqueles olhos azuis pra mim, não entendendo minha atitude.

−Algum problema? – ele pergunta.

−Escute, que tal saímos para tomar um drinque, qualquer hora dessas?

Ele ficou com cara de quem tinha acabado de ser atropelado por um trem.

−Você está me convidando pra sair?

−Estou – confirmei, com voz firme, nem eu conseguia me reconhecer agora. –Estou, sim.

Depois de alguns instantes ele perguntou, parecendo perplexo:

−Mas... e se eu recusar?

−Eu simplesmente terei que superar.

Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão muito parecida com a de desespero e o silencio se alongou por um tempo interminável. Ouvi uma explosão abafada (deve ter sido minha autoconfiança) e de repente fiquei com uma vontade louca de ir embora dali.

−Você tem um cartão? – ele finalmente perguntou.

−Claro! – eu sabia reconhecer uma rejeição de longe, afinal já tive várias.

Mesmo ciente disso e um tanto desanimado eu peguei minha carteira e tirei dela meu cartão da empresa, com minha função de filiado Junior da firma escrito abaixo do meu nome.

Nós dois ficamos olhando para o cartão. Então eu enxerguei tudo pelos olhos dele.

−Você é advogado? – ele perguntou me encarando como se não acreditasse.

Não me surpreendo com essa dúvida, eu não tinha mesmo o perfil da minha função.

−Sim, Junior. – explico sem jeito. –Bom... Ahn... tchau.

−Sim, então... tchau. – respondeu ele, ainda perplexo.

Então é isso... a gente ganha uma rodada, perde outra, tem um monte de peixes de onde esse veio. O problema é que eles são inacessíveis pra mim.

Aquela noite eu acordei às três da manhã pensando em Alexei. Eu realmente achei que poderia haver algo entre nós. Bom, estou acostumado com isso.

Em Tóquio as coisas são assim: duas pessoas se conhecem, contam uma a outra absolutamente tudo sobre suas vidas, criam uma ligação genuína e depois nunca mais tornam a se ver. É muito legal. Quase sempre.

Eu não queria que meu encontro com Hyoga fosse desse tipo, e nos dias que se seguiram fiquei meio na expectativa cada vez que o celular tocava ou um e-mail chegava, mas... nada.

...

Ikki veio me ver pra administrar a última dose de medicamentos do dia, pegou a listinha escrita em um pedaço de papel e foi amontoando comprimidos na mão.

−Boa noite Shun – disse ele. –Durma bem. – com um ar de ansiedade, acrescentou: −Não gosto de largar você aqui embaixo sozinho, com eu e Esmeralda lá em cima.

−Tá tudo bem, Ikki. Com esse joelho estourado é mais prático eu ficar aqui embaixo.

−Eu me culpo por isso – desabafou, com súbita emoção.

Ele se culpava? Que papo era esse?

−Eu devia ter cuidado melhor de você.

−Mas, Ikki, eu estou ótimo. Não fique desse jeito, não se sinta culpado.

−Sou seu irmão, meu papel é me sentir culpado. – com mais transbordar de ansiedade, perguntou: −Você não está tendo pesadelos?

−Não, nada de pesadelos. Não tenho sonhos de nenhum tipo. – deve ser por causa dos remédios.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

−Isso não está certo – afirmou. –Você devia estar tendo pesadelos.

−Vou tentar – prometi.

−Bom menino! – ele beijou minha testa e apagou a luz depois de passar pela trilha de moveis. –Você sempre foi um bom menino – disse parando em frente a porta. –Um pouco esquisito, mas um bom menino.

...

Na segunda vez que encontrei o Hyoga eu estava em um coquetel em um hotel de Chiyoda, tinha vindo recepcionar a chegada de um cliente que meu chefe está cuidando do caso. Mas o cliente era um completo babaca, não é a toa que está com o processo de divórcio com a ex-mulher que quer lhe espremer cada centavo do bolso. Em vez de conversar sobre o caso ele decidiu se assanhar pra algumas mulheres no bar do hotel. Estou louco pra dar o fora daqui, mas meu chefe deixou bem claro que eu deveria marcar presença pelo menos por umas duas horas.

Aqui parece o ponto de encontro pros empresários esnobes que tem vários processos amarrados no pescoço, então não é de se admirar que tenha um banco de coroas bêbados por toda parte.

−E aí garoto. – outro bêbado vem bater papo comigo, não importa o quanto eu me esconda, eles sempre me notam.

−Oi. – digo seco.

−Você parece o cara mais jovem daqui, se perdeu da mãe?

−Desculpa, não estou interessado em conversar ladainha.

−Que mal humor garoto... Em que você trabalha?

−Faço test drive em sapatos ortopédicos. – respondi, acho que essa é a desculpa menos criativa que dei hoje.

−Que legal! – ele respirou fundo antes de se lançar no espaço. –Eu trabalho com blá-blá-blá...

Nesse instante um canapé bateu no pé do ouvido do carinha, e, assim que ele virou a cabeça, procurando quem arremessara o torpedo, com olhos explodindo de raiva, eu saí de fininho.

Deu nove horas então resolvi cair fora, tinha marcado de assistir uns filmes com o Afrodite mais tarde.

Depois de avisar o cliente do meu chefe que eu já ia embora. E aturar mais uma longa ladainha da parte dele eu finalmente consegui permissão pra sair. Ia trilhando caminho pra me esquivar de alguns bêbados quando aquele sujeito me avistou de novo, provavelmente pra continuar seu monologo.

−Ah, aí está você. – ele diz quando me vê, e passa cambaleando pelo salão. –Como eu estava dizendo... blá-blá-blá... –continuou falando, de onde sai tanta saliva?

−O que você disse que fazia mesmo? – ele voltou a perguntar pela milésima vez.

Estava decidindo se respondia que era fonoaudiólogo de elefantes ou o inventor das aspas quando uma voz se intrometeu na conversa:

−Você não conhece o famoso Shun Amamiya?

−Como?... – o velho bêbado perguntou.

Como?... foi o que eu também pensei ao virar pra trás. Era ele. O cara, o médico, o mesmo que convidei pra sair e me esnobou. Usava uma jaqueta jeans e uma camiseta e calças simples e trouxe a brisa da noite com ele, renovando o ar do salão.

−Isso mesmo, Shun Amamiya. Ele é um... – olhou pra mim, encolheu os ombros e foi em frente –Um ilusionista?

−Sou ajudante de mágico – corrigi. –Passei em todas as provas de Magia Avançada, mas as roupas de ajudante eram muito mais interessantes.

−Irado! – exclamou o bêbado, mas não estava mais olhando pra ele, meus olhos miravam Alexei, que se lembrou do meu nome mesmo depois de sete semanas.

Ele parecia mais jovem, mais enérgico. Havia também um brilho em seus olhos que não estava ali da outra vez.

−Ele desaparece... – explicou Alexei –E então, como num passe de mágica, reaparece.

Ele ficou com meu número de telefone, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar e agora sacava uma das frases mais manjadas que eu já ouvira. Olhei pra ele, analisando-o com frieza. Qual era o jogo daquele cara?

Seu rosto não entregou minha resposta, mas eu continuei olhando-o mesmo assim. E ele pra mim. No que me pareceu décadas depois, alguém perguntou, com voz longínqua.

−Para onde você vai?

−Heim? – o alguém era o bêbado. Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que ele ainda estava ali depois de todos esses anos. –Para onde é que eu vou? Quando?

−Quando desaparece num passe de mágica. Abracadabra!

−Ahn... eu fico atrás do palco. – me virei para Hyoga e, quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os meus, uma brasa de fogo fez minha pele ferver.

−Irado! – repetiu o velho bêbado –E quando ele corta você ao meio, qual é o lance?

−Pernas falsas – explicou Hyoga, mal movendo os lábios pequenos. Seus olhos continuavam grudados nos meus.

Deu quase para sentir o sorriso do pobre bêbado murchando devagarinho em seu rosto.

−Vocês dois já se conheciam?

Hyoga e eu olhamos juntos para ele, e então tornamos a olhar um para o outro. Já nos conhecíamos?

−Sim! – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo que eu não desconfiasse que algo estava acontecendo entre mim e Hyoga, só pela atitude do bêbado já era um sinal: recuou um passo.

−Divirtam-se, crianças – desejou ele com ar de derrota.

Hyoga e eu fomos deixados a sós.

−Curtindo o coquetel? – ele me perguntou.

−Não. Tô odiando!

−É... – ele avaliou o salão com cuidado. Seu olhar passeou por cima da minha cabeça. –Aqui não há quase nada que preste mesmo.

Nesse instante um ruivo, um homem que eu descreveria como meu tipo preferido até conhecer Hyoga, se colocou entre nós e perguntou:

−Onde foi que você se enfiou, Hyoga? Você sumiu!

Um olhar fugaz passou pelo rosto de Hyoga: será que nunca conseguiríamos ficar a sós? Mas logo ele sorriu e disse:

−Shun, este é meu irmão, Camus. Ele é advogado também. – ah, agora compreendo o que ele fazia aqui, deve ter algum cliente em meio a esses velhotes bêbados também. −E este é o companheiro dele, Milo.

Milo era um loiro de tirar o folego, e diferente dos dois irmãos pálidos, ele tinha um bronzeado cintilante e uniforme.

−Oi – cumprimentou ele.

−Prazer – repliquei.

Com ar agitado, Camus me perguntou:

−Esse lugar é um porre, você não acha?

−Ahn...

−Você está do lado dos mocinhos – assegurou Hyoga. –Pode falar a verdade.

−Então tá... Superporre, tá feia a coisa!

−Haja saco! – foi a contribuição de Milo. –Vamos circular por aí – sugeriu Camus. –Quando mais cedo começarmos, mais depressa poderemos cair fora. Desculpem, sim?

−Pode vazar na hora em que não aguentar mais, Hyoga. – Camus avisou Hyoga, e ficamos novamente a sós.

−Quer dar o fora daqui? – Hyoga finalmente me perguntou.

Vamos...?, pensei. Olhei pra ele, irritado com sua presunção. Esse lance precipitado, tipo vamos-nos-pegar-agora-mesmo, é legal quando se tem dezenove anos, mas eu já estava com vinte e cinco e não 'dava o fora dali' com homens que eu não conhecia.

Respondi na mesma hora?

−Vamos!

Três segundos depois já estávamos na porta de saída. Estávamos no outono, e o clima estava um pouco frio, então coloquei meu casaco quando alcançamos a rua.

−Gostei do seu visual. – Hyoga recuou um passo para me avaliar de cima a baixo. –Gostei muito.

Eu estava com meu terno preto, minha vestimenta comum de trabalho.

Eu também gostei do visual dele. As calças e jaqueta jeans, e aquela camiseta que o deixava mais sexy ainda pela simplicidade. Não que eu pretendesse entregar o ouro contando isso a ele, afinal ele não precisava saber que estava bonito.

−Tem só uma coisinha que eu queria esclarecer – disse eu, com ar meio zangado: −Eu não desapareci. Simplesmente fiquei na minha. Porque você não quis sair comigo pra tomar um drinque, lembra?

−Mas eu queria sair com você. – parei de andar no mesmo momento, ele queria sair comigo? –Queria de verdade, desde o instante que você entrou no meu consultório, só não estava certo se ia rolar.

−Como assim não estava certo?

−Não estando.

−Não entendi nada... deixa pra lá. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Dois quarteirões adiante, encontramos um barzinho esquisito e começamos a beber e conversar.

Como Hyoga me pediu com jeitinho, contei a ele tudo sobre minha gloriosa carreira de advogado.

−Agora me fale de você. – pedi.

−Não, vou deixar que você mesmo fale.

Pensei por alguns instantes.

−Então tá... você é filho de um czar tirano que saqueou milhões do seu povo e foi deposto. – sorri de leve por pura crueldade. –A grana está escondida e você e seu irmão pretendem resgatá-la. – ele foi ficando cada vez mais preocupado à medida que sua identidade piorava, acabei ficando com pena dele então o redimi. –O motivo de você querer tanto achar o dinheiro é a vontade de devolve-lo ao seu povo miserável.

−Obrigado – ele sorriu. –Tem mais alguma coisa?

−Você também foi casado com uma atriz italiana pornô.

Ele riu, um sorriso lindo.

−Certo. Ah, como está sua saúde? Tem seguido minhas sugestões?

−Sim, bom, mais ou menos, as vezes eu me descuido. – digo envergonhado.

−Garoto, garoto.

Ele tinha um sotaque, e eu achava isso incrivelmente sexy.

−Falando sério, você é de onde? – fiquei curioso com a origem daquele sotaque.

−Sou russo. – ele responde.

Um comichão de desejo me invadiu. Era parecida com a sensação de fome, só que pior. Eu queria sexo, sexo com ele. Eu heim!... é melhor ficar de olho nisso. Qual diagnostico será que ele daria?

−Que tal jogar sinuca? – sugeri.

−Você joga sinuca?

−Jogo. – na verdade só joguei algumas vezes com meu irmão, mas até que eu mandava bem.

Depois de vinte minutos conversando e enfiando bolas em caçapas de crochê que me faziam lembrar testículos, derrotei Hyoga.

−Você é bom nisso. – elogiou ele.

−Foi você que me deixou ganhar. – eu o espetei no estomago com meu taco de sinuca. –Nunca mais repita isso.

Ele abriu a boca pra protestar e eu o espetei com o taco com um pouco mais de força. Humm... barriga de tanquinho lisa e dura. Mantivemos olhar um no outro por vários segundos, e então, em silencio, recolocamos os tacos no suporte da parede.

Quando o bar fechou, às quatro da matina, Hyoga se ofereceu pra me levar em casa, em seu carro que deixou no hotel. Hyoga e eu não trocamos nem uma palavra enquanto ele me levava. Dei uma olhadinha discreta nele, meio de lado. As luzes da cidade passavam céleres pelo seu rosto e era impossível analisar sua expressão. Me perguntei o que aconteceria em seguida. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: depois do fora que eu levei, nem pensar em lhe oferecer cartões de visita ou chama-lo pra sair com um sorriso amigável.

Chegamos diante de um prédio todo capenga.

−Eu moro aqui – anunciei.

Estávamos com aquela atmosfera em estilo "o que vai rolar agora?".

−Escute... suponho que você esteja saindo com outros caras- disse ele.

−Suposição certa. – nada como me fazer um pouco de difícil.

−Você poderia me colocar na lista de espera?

Pensei por um segundo.

−Talvez faça isso. – concedi.

−Não perguntei se ele estava saindo com alguém. Em primeiro lugar, porque eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Em segundo lugar, algo no jeito com que Camus e Milo se comportaram comigo – simpáticos, mas não especificamente interessados na minha pessoa, como se já tivessem sido apresentados a um numero infindável de acompanhantes de Hyoga ao longo dos anos – me fez imaginar que ele saia com outras pessoas, sim.

−Você pode me dar o numero do seu celular? – pediu ele.

−Já dei – eu disse, saindo do seu carro.

Se queria tanto assim me reencontrar, ele que achasse o numero.

...

Acordei na cama estreita e me vi na sala entulhada de sofás. Olhei pra janela e abri um pouco a cortina, e observei por um tempo a pouca agitação daquela manhã.

Ikki entrou minutos depois com um nutritivo café da manhã. Comi um pouco mais, porque precisava convencê-lo de como eu me sentia ótimo.

Enquanto ele me dava banho eu ataquei:

−Ikki, resolvi voltar pra Tóquio.

−Não seja tão absurdamente ridículo!

−Minhas cicatrizes estão indo bem, meu joelho já pode suportar peso, as marcas roxas quase desapareceram.

Era realmente estranho. Eu sofri uma quantidade espantosa de ferimentos, mas nenhum deles foi realmente sério. Minha cara ficou toda roxa, mas não houve fratura de nenhum dos ossos da face. Eu poderia ter sido esmagado como uma casca de ovo ou passar o resto da vida parecendo uma pintura cubista. Eu sabia que tinha muita sorte.

−Você está com o braço quebrado, Shun. Em três lugares.

−Mas não foram fraturas expostas e quase não dói mais. Acho que está quase bom.

−Ah, você virou ortopedista agora?

−Não, continuo sendo advogado, e exijo meu direito de liberdade.

−Revogado!

−Por favor.

−Você não vai a lugar algum, rapazinho.

Mesmo assim eu calculei bem o momento para lançar a ideia naquela mesma tarde ia fazer o check-up semanal na clinica e, se os médicos dissessem que eu estava melhor, Ikki não ia ter pra quem apelar.

...

Depois de me deixarem esperando um tempão, eles tiraram uma radiografia do meu braço. Como eu imaginei, as fraturas estavam curando bem depressa; a tipoia já podia ser removida e o gesso ficaria mais umas duas semanas, no máximo.

Em seguida fomos para o dermatologista, que informou que eu estava tão bem que já dava pra tirar os pontos do rosto, e nem eu contava com isso. Doeu, mas pelo menos meu rosto estava mais normalzinho.

Depois fomos para outro médico que me cutucou e espetou todos os meus órgãos internos. Segundo ele, todas as marcas roxas e inchaços estavam diminuindo.

Na verdade só tinha um médico que eu queria que tocasse em mim, mas ele não estava aqui, e era pra ele que eu devia voltar.

−Ele está falando em voltar pra Tóquio – explodiu Ikki. –Diga que ele ainda não está bem pra viajar.

−Mas ele aguentou bem a viajem de lá pra cá. – argumentou o médico.

Ikki fuzilou-o com o olhar, e embora não tivesse respondido nada, nem em voz baixa, a frase "Vá se foder, seu babaca" ficou implícita, suspensa no ar.

Voltamos pra casa num silencio macabro, pelo menos o Ikki, eu estava feliz.

−E quanto ao seu joelho estourado? – ele perguntou subitamente animado. –Como é que você pode voltar para Tóquio se não consegue subir nem mesmo um degrau?

−Vamos fazer um trato – propus. –Se eu conseguir subir até o topo da escada lá de casa sem dor, você aceitará que eu estou bem o bastante para ir embora.

Ele concordou porque achou que eu não tinha a mínima condição de conseguir isso.

Não imaginou o quanto eu estava determinado a voltar para Tóquio. Eu ia conseguir. E consegui mesmo – embora tenha levado mais de dez minutos, me deixando empapado de suor e meio enjoado de dor.

O que Ikki não sacou é que mesmo que eu não tivesse conseguido passar do primeiro degrau eu iria embora de qualquer jeito. Precisava voltar, e já começava a entrar em pânico.

−Viu só? – soltei o ar, sentando no patamar. –Estou ótimo.

−Shun – reagiu ele. –Há outros problemas com você, além das feridas físicas.

Processei a frase lentamente.

−Sei disso, Ikki, mas eu tenho que voltar. Preciso voltar. Não quer dizer que eu vá ficar lá pra sempre. Quem sabe eu até retorne bem depressinha, mas no momento, eu não tenho escolha, tenho que voltar pra lá.

Algo na minha voz o convenceu, porque ele pareceu desistir da luta.

−Acho que hoje em dia as coisas são assim mesmo – disse ele. –É preciso virar a página, seguir em frente. – com o ar triste ele continuou. –Talvez você considere a ideia de fazer algumas sessões de terapia.

−Sim, claro. – nem pensar, não quero saber disso. Falar a respeito do que aconteceu não ia mudar nada.

−Hummm. Vamos lá, é melhor contar a Esmeralda, talvez ela berre um pouco, mas ignore-a.

−Isso é insanidade! – declarou ela.

−Já está decidido Esmeralda. Ele quer ir. – Ikki disse triste também. –Bem, vou ligar pro Shiryu.

Então eles pediram ao Shiryu que viesse me buscar.

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

 _Muitos misterios.  
O que Shun encontrará quando finalmente voltar pra Tóquio?  
Só no próximo. ;)  
bjs_


	3. Retorno

**Capítulo 3:** Retorno

 _ **Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

 _Mais um pouco de como foi o desenrolar do relacionamento dos dois ;)  
boa leitura_

Enquanto eu esperava para ver se Alexei Yukida encontraria o número para me ligar, toquei a vida pra frente.

Procurei sair mais com Afrodite, eu não tinha muitos amigos na empresa, e o Afrodite sem dúvidas era uma flor naquele escritório enfurnado de gente estressada e mais velha, Shiryu é o único filiado sênior jovem dali, apesar de jovem ele parece ter a mente de um coroa, é um cara extremamente responsável, é casado e já está planejando ter filhos, ele é amigo do meu irmão, e foi graças a ele que consegui esse emprego, e é claro que uma das funções dele aqui é ficar de olho em mim, meu irmão nega até a morte que pediu isso a ele, mas eu sei.

Afrodite não, ele é mais velho que Shiryu, embora não aparente, mas é a irresponsabilidade em pessoa, vive pulando de galho em galho, nunca acha alguém bom o suficiente, sem dúvidas é o cara mais seletivo que eu conheço. Mas se tem uma coisa que ele possui é bom gosto, se ele gosta de alguém é porque a pessoa vale a pena.

É claro que eu tinha alguns encontros relâmpagos as vezes, nada sério, afinal segundo Afrodite nenhum deles valia a pena. E tenho que concordar com ele, alguns beiravam o desespero, saí com os tipos mais variados, o último foi com (imaginem só) um padeiro. Conheci ele em um daqueles encontros de casais onde há rodizio de cadeiras, as pessoas têm apenas cinco minutos pra poderem conquistar outra, e quem sabe se alguém se interessar você passa seu telefone, sim, eu também estava desesperado.

Eu conheci aquele 'padeiro', seu nome era Uchida, num desses encontros. Na ocasião ele parecia interessante, mas depois de marcar o primeiro encontro e vê-lo pela segunda vez eu mudei de ideia. Ele sugeriu um piquenique no parque. Tenho que reconhecer que esses caras elevam o jogo de sedução a um novo patamar.

Combinamos de nos encontrar depois do trabalho, porque ele tinha que acordar cedo para fazer pão. Enquanto marchava decidido pelo parque, tentei me convencer de que ainda havia esperança pra mim. Tudo bem que aquilo era um pouco incomum, mas e daí? Onde estava meu espirito de aventura?

No meio do parque, eu avistei Uchida à minha espera. Estava com uma toalha dobrada sobre o braço e uma cesta de piquenique no outro, ele usava um chapéu ridículo, que o fazia parecer mais idiota. E tem mais uma coisa terrível de se dizer, ele era muito mais gordo do que eu me lembrava. Pronto, falei! Naquela primeira noite estávamos sentados com uma mesa entre nós. Eu só consegui ver seu rosto e a parte de cima do tronco, que me pareceu volumoso, mas não rechonchudo. Ali, de corpo inteiro, dava para ver que ele tinha... ele tinha... formato de pera. Seus ombros eram normais, mas ele tipo explodia ao chegar na região da cintura. Curiosamente, suas pernas eram de um todo descartáveis e acabavam em tornozelos pequenos e delicados.

Ele estendeu a toalha na grama, deu uma batidinha na cesta e disse:

−Shun, eu lhe prometo um banquete para os sentidos.

Pronto, fiquei com medo.

Ele abriu a cesta e pegou um pão.

−Este é meu pão de centeio. – informou ele. –Uma receita secreta minha.

Ele partiu o pão e se aproximou de mim. Percebi onde ele queria chegar: ele planejava me seduzir com pão. Depois que eu provasse suas criações maravilhosas, ficaria com a cabeça na lua e me apaixonaria perdidamente.

−Abra a boca e feche os olhos!

Caramba, ele ia me dar de comer na boquinha! Céus, que constrangedor. Isso era demais pra minha cabeça.

−Sinta a aspereza da casca sobre a língua. – sim eu estava começando a sentir a aspereza.

−Não tenha pressa, saboreie com cuidado. – insistiu ele.

Minha nossa, aqui é um lugar público. Torci pra que ninguém estivesse olhando pra nós. Abri os olhos e tornei a fecha-los rapidinho: uma mulher passeando com o cachorro ria descontroladamente. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos joelhos, de tanto rir.

Ele foi me fazendo provar os mais variados tipos de pães ao longo de noventa frios e intermináveis minutos, Uchida me fez lamber pães, cheirar pães, observar pães atentamente e acariciá-los. A única coisa que ele não me obrigou a fazer foi ouvir os pães.

O pior é que não havia mais nada para comer, só pão.

Sangrando depois de mais essa batalha e, a essa altura da guerra, bem desanimado, não estava no clima certo quando, no dia seguinte, um barman que conheci nesses encontros relâmpagos me ligou:

−Tive uma grande ideia para o nosso primeiro encontro.

Fiquei calado, só ouvindo.

−Faço parte de um projeto no qual construímos casas para uma comunidade carente. Eles fornecem o material e nós entramos com a força de trabalho.

Uma pausa para eu ter a chance de elogia-lo. Continuei mudo. Então meio confuso ele foi em frente.

−Vamos lá nesse fim de semana. Seria o máximo se você fosse com a gente. Quem sabe até poderíamos nos conhecer melhor e... sabe como é... fazer algo de bom pelo próximo ao mesmo tempo.

Altruísmo: a última moda nesse jogo. Eu sacava bem o lance desses projetos. Em resumo, dezenas de pessoas sem noção despencam sobre uma pobre comunidade rural e insistem em construir uma casa para os pobres infelizes. Os garotos da cidade grande divertem-se como nunca, correm de um lado para outro, brincam com ferramentas de ultima geração, passam a noite acordados bebendo cerveja em volta de uma fogueira e depois voltam aos seus gigantescos apartamentos do tipo um por andar, deixando a pobre comunidade rural com uma casa meio capenga e cheia de goteiras e torta.

'É preciso dar algo de si' é o mantra desses caras, mas o que eles realmente querem dizer é: 'Olhem, vejam que ser maravilhoso eu sou'. O mais triste é que muitos caem direitinho no truque e vão para a cama com os safados só de olhar para sua furadeira.

Senti cansaço em todo o corpo.

−Obrigado por me convidar... é melhor não. De qualquer modo, foi um prazer conhecer você, Nash...

−...Nush.

−Desculpe. Nush. Acho que esse lance não combina comigo.

−Tudo bem. Tem um monte de gente a fim disso por aí.

−Claro que tem. Tudo de bom pra você, viu?

Coloquei o fone no gancho e me virei pra Afrodite.

−Sabe de uma coisa? Tô de saco cheio desses caras de Tóquio. Onde é que já se viu marcar um encontro e construir uma casa? Uma porra de uma casa que...

O telefone tocou, interrompendo meu ataque de pelanca; respirei fundo, pigarreei e atendi:

−Jones Day, departamento de advocacia, Shun Amamiya falando.

−Olá, Shun Amamiya, aqui fala Alexei Yukida.

−Ah, sei!

−Que foi que eu fiz?

−Você tá pensando em me convidar pra sair?

−Isso!

−Momento errado. Estou furético com os homens de Tóquio.

−Ah, então tudo bem, eu sou de Moscou. E então, o que está rolando?

−Tive a semana mais estranha da minha vida em encontros com um monte de caras esquisitos. Acho que não dá pra aturar mais um não!

−Mais um encontro ou mais um cara?

Pensei antes de responder:

−Mais um cara esquisito.

−Então tá! Que tal saímos para tomar um drinque? Isso é não esquisito o bastante pra você?

−Depende. Onde vai rolar esse drinque? Em um salão de beleza? Em um parque? Construindo uma casa?

−Estava pensando em fazer isso em um bar.

−Certo. Um drinque.

−Se ao final do drinque você achar que algo não está legal, simplesmente diga que precisa voltar para casa porque tem um vazamento no seu apartamento e o bombeiro vai chegar a qualquer momento. Que tal?

−Combinado. Só um drinque. E sua desculpa para cair fora, qual vai ser? – perguntei.

−Não preciso de nenhuma.

−Você poderia dizer que teve uma emergência no hospital e tem que correr para salvar seus pobres pacientes.

−Puxa, é muita gentileza sua me oferecer uma desculpa tão boa – disse ele. −, mas não vai ser preciso.

...

Ikki veio abrindo caminho entre os sofás até chegar ao lado da cama.

−Acabei de falar com Shiryu. Ele vai chegar na manhã de sábado. – faltavam dois dias. –Os dois podem embarcar para Tóquio na segunda-feira. Se você ainda tiver certeza de que é isso o que quer.

−Tenho certeza. Shunrei vai estar com ele?

−Infelizmente não.

−E Afrodite?

−Só vai recepcionar você lá.

Comecei a pensar melhor na situação que me encontro. Nas últimas semanas, que eu passara sentado no jardim, observando as flores e deixando que as lagrimas curassem meus ferimentos, pensei muito em minha vida com Hyoga, o quanto aquilo era um risco, eu tinha tantas dúvidas quanto ao nosso relacionamento, até mesmo o Ikki era terminantemente contra no início, mas no fim nós acabamos nos casando. Ao longo daquelas semanas pensei muito a respeito se Ikki realmente tinha razão. Puxa, vejam como eu estava, olhem bem para o estado em que eu me encontrava!

Vivia me perguntando se era melhor ter amado e perdido, mas isso era uma pergunta idiota e sem sentido, porque eu não tive escolha.

−Que horas o trem saí na segunda? – perguntei.

Ikki me direcionou um olhar fugaz, percebendo novamente o quanto eu estava impaciente para voltar pra casa.

−À tarde.

...

Para nosso encontro de apenas um drinque, Hyoga e eu fomos a uma boate calma, de classe alta, com iluminação indireta e tons sofisticados.

−Aqui está bom? – perguntou Hyoga, quando nos sentamos. –Não é esquisito demais?

−Até agora está ótimo – respondi. –A não ser que aqui seja um daqueles lugares em que os atendentes do bar apresentam um número de sapateado quando bate nove da noite.

−Caraca! – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça. –Nem pensei em verificar isso.

Quando a garçonete veio anotar os pedidos, perguntou:

−Vocês querem uma comanda?

−Não – respondi. –Talvez eu tenha de ir embora de repente... se descobrir que você é um cara esquisito – acrescentei, depois que a atendente saiu.

−Não vai descobrir isso, porque eu não sou esquisito.

Eu não achava que fosse. Ele era muito diferente dos caras com que eu já tinha saído. Mas era sempre bom desconfiar.

−Agora me conte quem você é quando não está sendo filho de um czar tirano. – pedi a ele.

−Você quer conhecer meu verdadeiro eu? – ele disse surpreso.

−Se estiver tudo bem pra você. E se conseguir contar bem depressa, eu agradeceria. Só para o caso de eu decidir ir embora correndo, de repente.

Então ele me contou tudo sobre si. Que se formou em medicina no ano retrasado e atualmente já tinha dois meses que acabou sua residência. Morava sozinho em um apartamento em Nagacho. Tinha mais um irmão que morava com a mãe em Moscou, e que embora fosse muito apegado à mãe decidiu vir para o Japão com o irmão advogado pra poder ter mais liberdade.

Em seguida eu lhe contei sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam comigo, o quanto sou apegado ao meu irmão, e até mesmo do meu chefe mala.

−Já estou começando a detestar esse seu chefe. –disse ele, solidário. –Seu vinho está bom?

−Ótimo.

−É que você está bebendo devagar demais.

−Você está bebendo seu uísque mais devagar ainda.

Por três vezes a garçonete perguntou se não iriamos querer mais alguma coisa, e nas três recusamos, deixando-a com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Ele me contou mais detalhes sobre seu trabalho e sua família, o quanto ele sentia falta, mas que era mais feliz aqui em Tóquio. E eu lhe contei absolutamente tudo sobre mim. O quanto meu irmão era superprotetor e sobre quando perdi meus pais em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha apenas doze anos.

Em algum ponto da história eu terminei meu vinho.

−Fique pelo menos até eu terminar minha bebida. – pediu ele e, demostrando admirável autocontrole, fez com que seu restinho de uísque durasse mais uma hora. Por fim, quando não deu mais para esticar o uísque, ele olhou com ar pesaroso para o copo.

−Muito bem – disse ele. –Esse foi o drinque que combinamos. Como vai o encanamento do seu apartamento?

−Perfeito.

.

−E então? – quis saber Afrodite, assim que nos encontramos no trabalho no dia seguinte. –Pirado?

−Não. Normal.

−Pintou um clima?

Pensei um pouco.

−Sim – era verdade. Certamente tinha pintado um clima.

−Chupões e beijos?

−Mais ou menos.

−De língua?

−Não. – ele tinha me beijado na boca. Uma leve sugestão de calor e firmeza, mas de repente ele parou e me deixou querendo mais.

−Gostou dele?

−Gostei.

−Sério? – ele ficou subitamente interessado. –Nesse caso, é melhor eu ir avalia-lo de perto.

Eu ergui o queixo e mantive o olhar dele.

−Você vai ter que aprova-lo.

−Eu é que vou decidir isso.

O teste do Afrodite para ver se alguém valia a pena era terrivelmente cruel e ele empregado em todos os homens. Seus critérios eram amplos, implacáveis e, o que é pior, completos e perigosamente aleatórios.

Só quando percebi o quanto estava ansioso para ouvir Afrodite decretar que Hyoga era perfeito foi que senti o quanto gostava dele. Não que as opiniões de Afrodite me afetassem, mas as coisas ficam meio esquisitas quando um amigo seu despreza seu namorado. Não que Hyoga fosse meu namorado, mas mesmo assim...

−E então, quando é que você vai ver esse possível namorado de novo?

−Fiquei de ligar pra ele quando estivesse a fim.

No entanto ele me ligou dois dias depois, falando que seus nervos não aguentavam mais a espera, e perguntou se eu toparia jantar com ele na noite seguinte. Claro que eu aceitei, depois de acusa-lo de perseguição, é claro. Embora eu seja bastante orgulho, tenho que admitir que estava receoso em estragar tudo. Mas, puxa, Hyoga era um gato, e era muito raro ter um gato desses atrás de mim.

Quatro noites depois desse jantar, fomos assistir shows, filmes, comer em lanchonetes. E assim tivemos muitas oportunidades para bater papo. Eu ainda saia com outros caras, tecnicamente ainda estava aberto a outras ofertas, mas o único que eu via regularmente era Hyoga. De forma não exclusiva, é claro.

Nossas conversas nunca passavam por nenhum território sério. Eu bem que tinha algumas perguntas pra ele – porque ele não me telefonou quando eu lhe dei meu número da primeira vez, ou porque ele disse que queria ficar comigo, mas não sabia se ia rolar. Só que eu não perguntei porque não queria saber as respostas. Ou melhor, não queria saber as respostas por enquanto.

Mais ou menos no nosso quarto ou quinto encontro, ele respirou fundo e disse:

−Não se apavore, mas Camus e Milo querem conhecer você, tipo assim, de verdade. O que acha?

Eu achei que preferia ter meus rins arrancados com uma faquinha cega, mas aguentei firme.

−Vamos ver – respondi. –O engraçado é que Afrodite também quer conhecer você.

−Tudo bem – assentiu ele, depois de pensar alguns segundos.

−Sério mesmo? Não precisa topar. Eu disse a ele que nem ia falar nada, para não assustar você.

−Não, vamos nessa. Pelo que você fala, Afrodite é muito gente fina. Será que eu vou gostar dele?

−Provavelmente não.

−Porque?

−Porque sim – respondi. –Sabe eu quero muito que ele goste de você, então as expectativas ficam altas demais e acabamos decepcionados. O segredo é criar uma expectativa ruim. Então, não. Acho que você não vai gostar dele nenhum pouco.

.

Escolhi um bar um pouco mais movimentado, pois se rolasse um clima ruim e ninguém soubesse o que falar, pelo menos teríamos um som de fundo pra distrair.

Eu e Afrodite chegamos e conseguimos uma mesa na varanda, Hyoga ainda não tinha aparecido.

−Ele está atrasado – comentou Afrodite com ar de desaprovação.

−Chegou! – ele nos avistou de longe e tentou abrir caminho entre o povo.

Sorri pra ele e ele pra mim com vontade e fez 'oi!' mudo.

−Uau, ele é lindo! – Afrodite pareceu atônito, mas logo se recobrou. –Mas isso não conta ponto, entendeu? Se ele não comer os amendoins de pratinho com medo de pegar germes, fim de linha para o mané.

−Pois ele vai comer os amendoins – disse eu, mas confesso que fiquei com receio de ele frescar com esse tipo de coisa por ser médico, dizem que médicos são paranoicos com tudo, principalmente germes.

Ele me beijou, se sentou ao meu lado e acenou com a cabeça para cumprimentar Afrodite.

A garçonete se aproximou e pedimos três uísques.

−Quer amendoim? – Afrodite apontou para a tigelinha.

−Quero sim, obrigado.

Esbocei um sorriso afetado para Afrodite.

Foi uma noite fantástica. Nós três nos demos tão bem que partimos logo para o segundo drinque, depois o terceiro, e Hyoga insistiu em pagar a conta. Isso me deixou preocupado com o que o Afrodite pensaria sobre machismo.

−Obrigado – agradeci. –Você não precisava fazer isso.

−Sim, obrigado. – repetiu Afrodite, e eu prendi a respiração. Se ele comentasse alguma coisa sobre ser uma honra fazer esse gesto tão nobre com certeza se condenaria diante do Afrodite.

−De nada. – ele disse. Ufa! Provavelmente isso contaria pontos a seu favor.

−Vou ao banheiro – disse Afrodite.

−Ótima ideia! – eu o segui e perguntei: −E aí? O que achou?

−Ele é um encanto, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Achei o máximo que Hyoga tivesse passado com tantas honras na prova do Afrodite.

−Aposto que ele é um cachorrão difícil de manter na coleira. – Afrodite acrescentou.

Meu sorriso murchou e eu desanimei.

...

No sábado, de manhã, um taxi parou na calçada de casa. A porta se abriu e os mais finos sapatos de couro apareceu, seguido por seu terno mais alinhado e de óculos escuros, a forma mais elegante possível. Até mesmo esses longos cabelos negros acentuavam sua elegância. Shiryu tinha chegado.

−Ele nem vai trabalhar, porque está vestido assim? – disse Seiya que tinha chegado faz meia hora pra receber nosso também amigo de infância.

−Talvez ele tenha que fazer negócios na cidade. – Esmeralda comentou.

−A essa hora da manhã? – disse Ikki.

Sorrindo Shiryu se aproximou para abraçar a todos.

−Nunca vi você com tão boa aparência! – declarou Seiya.

−Talvez você tenha que visitar mais as cidades grandes. – Shiryu comenta.

−Osaka é uma cidade grande, e não é só porque moro aqui que eu sou um caipira. – protestou Seiya.

−Você cuida da loja de ferramentas do seu pai, por isso que você é um caipira. – posso até ouvir a brasa da rara raiva do Seiya sendo acendida.

Seiya desistiu da carreira de arquiteto em uma grande empresa de projetos da cidade para que pudesse cuidar melhor dos filhos, enquanto Saori se ocupa em trabalhar de assistente administradora na firma de advocacia que meu irmão trabalha. Enquanto cria os filhos, Seiya ajuda o pai a cuidar da loja de ferramentas da família, já que não era tão ocupado assim, o problema é que isso feria o ego de homem dele, em pensar que é sua esposa que praticamente sustenta a casa e ele que faz os trabalhos domésticos. Bom, foram eles mesmos que entraram em acordo e decidiram que as coisas seriam assim, mesmo que provisório.−

E como Seiya sempre teve uma língua que servia pra alfinetar os outros, Shiryu dá o troco e sempre o provoca quando tem oportunidade.

−Quando você tiver filhos vai saber o quanto é difícil cuidar da carreira e da família ao mesmo tempo. – Seiya resmunga.

−E é isso mesmo que quero, filhos. – Shiryu resmunga.

−Será que vocês podem não brigar toda vez que se encontram? – Esmeralda tenta controla-los.

Shiryu ignorou Seiya por uns instantes e veio até mim com um sorriso esplendoso e me abraçou fortemente.

−Shun, como está se sentindo, garoto?

−Ansioso, pra falar a verdade, quero muito voltar pra casa.

−Você está em casa. – Ikki resmunga.

−Pra casa do meu marido Ikki.

Meu último comentário só serviu pra desencadear mais algumas horas de resmungos e ladainhas da parte do meu irmão.

..

Na estação, Ikki analisou com muita atenção o painel com os horários dos trens, eram apenas três horas de Osaka até Tóquio, mas uma perda de tempo enorme para o meu irmão que vivia ocupado. Ele tinha tirado uma licença do trabalho pra que pudesse cuidar de mim. Era um filiado sênior de uma firma de advocacia daqui de Osaka, no passado ele insistiu fortemente que eu trabalhasse aqui com ele, mas o que eu queria era Tóquio, então uma hora ele teve que ceder e me deixar ir.

Só que já estou amarrado, pois ele pretende abrir seu próprio escritório, e alguma hora eu ainda terei que voltar pra cá pra ajuda-lo.

Ele olhou pra mim, em seguida pra Shiryu, e por fim, exclamou:

−Não é uma pena que vocês dois morem em Tóquio?

−Despeçam-se logo! – reagiu Shiryu com frieza.

−Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Eles me pareceram um pouco ruborizados, respiraram fundo – especialmente Esmeralda, digamos que ela ainda está emocionalmente abalada com minha partida – e se despediram em uma profusão de gentilezas e recomendações.

"Shun, meu querido, tudo vai ficar bem"; "Querido, você vai superar"; "Dê tempo ao tempo"; "Volte pra casa à hora que quiser"; "Shiryu, tome conta dele".

O mais curioso foi que, apesar de todos os votos de boa sorte, abraços e incentivos, ninguém chegou a mencionar Hyoga.

...

Depois de Afrodite decretar que Hyoga seria um cachorro difícil de manter na coleira, comuniquei a ele:

−Você foi aprovado. Gostamos do seu jeito. Pode sair conosco quando quiser.

−Ahn... obrigado.

Maravilha. Todo mundo estava se entendendo e se gostando. Porém, como Hyoga já saíra com alguém do meu lado, eu me vi na obrigação de reencontrar Camus e Milo, mas não estava muito empolgado com a possibilidade de me julgarem e encontrarem algum defeito.

Só que ao contrário da última vez em que os vira, eles não me trataram como uma pessoa recortada em papelão, clone de dezenas outras, e acabamos curtindo um encontro inesperadamente agradável.

Alguns dias mais tarde alguns amigos nossos de escritório e outros amigos do Afrodite organizaram uma festa de Halloween. Eu dava uma circulada, me perguntando se Hyoga iria aparecer ou não quando, de repente, alguém se virou na minha frente coberto por um lençol, como um fantasma gritando: 'Uahahahahha!"

−Desejo o mesmo pra você!

Então o fantasma tirou o lençol da cabeça e falou, com voz de gente:

−Qual é, Shun? Sou eu!

Era Hyoga. Nós dois, ao mesmo tempo, demos um guincho de surpresa e alegria. Eu me lancei pra cima dele, que me agarrou com força, envolvendo minha costas com seus braços.

Nossas pernas se embaralharam e uma fisgada de tensão me espetou por dentro. Ele também sentiu algo do tipo, porque seu olhar se modificou na mesma hora e ficou sério. Mantivemos os olhos um no outro por um instante interminável, até que começaram a esbarrar em nós e o enquanto se quebrou.

A essa altura do campeonato eu já tinha saído com Hyoga umas sete ou oito vezes e nenhuma delas ele tinha avançado para cima de mim com intenções, digamos, sexuais. Em todos os encontros, tudo o que rolou foi um beijo, o qual, por sinal, havia melhorado muito, indo do rápido e firme para o lento e suave, mas um beijo era só um beijo.

Eu esperava mais? Esperava!

Estava curioso pelo motivo de ele segurar tanto.

Mesmo assim eu me mantive sob controle, e me segurei para não dar uma chave de braço em Afrodite depois de cada noite sem sexo e interroga-lo, torcendo as mãos de agonia e quase chorando: qual o problema dele, Afrodite? Será que não tem tesão por mim? Será que é um daqueles imbecis que acham que o verdadeiro amor sabe esperar?

Hyoga me ligou no dia seguinte depois da festa e comentou:

−Ontem a noite foi divertido.

−Que bom que você curtiu. Escute... no sábado Shura vai competir em um campeonato de katanas. Todo mundo vai, quer ir também?

Silencio.

−Não me entenda mal. Eu curto muito o Afrodite e o Shiryu e o Shura, e os amigos estranhos do Shura. Só que eu queria muito ver você assim, tipo... Só nós dois.

−Quando?

−O mais rápido possível? Hoje a noite?

Um sentimento feliz começou a fazer piruetas na boca do meu estomago. E quando Hyoga disse:

−Conheço um restaurante muito legal na rua 507-8 Tanakacho Gojo-Agaru.

Havia uma coisa especial além do restaurante legal naquela rua. Hyoga morava nessa rua.

−Oito horas? – ele sugeriu.

−Combinado.

Comemos tudo a jato. Como era possível?

Nossas cabeças não estavam ligadas na comida, esse era o motivo.

Eu estava muito ansioso, supernervoso. Assim que ele abriu a porta do apartamento, eu fiquei no hall com as orelhas em pé.

−É grande.

−As prestações são razoáveis.

−Você é médico, recebe bem.

−Você é advogado, deveria também.

−Ainda sou assistente.

−E eu acabei de sair da residência.

Sorrimos juntos com aquela disputa de quem tinha menos grana. Não havia como negar o inegável, ou ele recebei absurdamente melhor do que eu, ou administrava melhor do que eu, mas como não quero me culpar então optei pela primeira opção.

−Hummm. – empurrei uma das portas e entrei em um quarto. Reparei no jogo de cama, nas velas espalhadas. –Este é seu quarto?

−Esse mesmo. – ele entrou no quarto atrás de mim.

−E ele está sempre assim, tão arrumado?

Hesitação.

−Não.

Pisquei pra ele e rimos ao mesmo tempo, de nervoso. De repente a expressão dele se transformou em algo mais intenso e meu estomago quase despencou no pé. Comecei a circular pelo quarto, pegando coisas e colocando-as de volta no lugar. As velas aromáticas na mesinha de cabeceira pareciam caras.

−Puxa, Hyoga, essas velas foram caras.

−Shun... – disse ele baixinho, bem do meu lado. –Fodam-se as velas – afirmou.

Ele deslizou a mão ao longo do meu pescoço, da nuca, lançou descargas elétricas que me desceram pelas costas para em seguida aproximar o rosto do meu e me beijar. Bem devagar, a principio, mas de repente a coisa esquentou e eu me senti inundado pela proximidade dele, pela aspereza da sua barba, pelo calor do seu corpo, que se irradiava através da camisa de algodão fino. Movi o polegar ao longo do seu maxilar, desci com os dedos ao longo da coluna dele e pousei a palma das mãos na altura dos seus quadris.

Os botões da camisa se abriram e ali estava seu estomago, plano, musculoso, com a linha de pelos louros que descia até... vi a minha mão abrir o botão do seu jeans. Foi um ato reflexo.

Minha mão tremia de leve. Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele, que me olhava com uma expressão de suplica. Lentamente eu me vi abrindo o zíper da calça dele, e os detalhes de sua ereção pareciam forçar o brim da calça. Com quadris retos, bundinha pequena e uma linha de músculos firmes na parte atrás das coxas, ele era ainda mais delicioso do que eu imaginava. Debruçando-se sobre mim e flexionando os ombros, ele me desembrulhou como se eu fosse um presente.

−Shun, você é tão lindo – repetia sem parar. –Tão lindo!

Sua ereção tinha um toque de seda. Era suave, mas firme, de encontro as minhas coxas e meu pênis, que também já estava absurdamente ereto. E ele beijou em toda parte, descendo dos cílios até a parte de trás dos meus joelhos. Ele era lento e carinhoso, o movimento do seu pênis contra mim e dentro de mim, o calor, desejo e a sensação de prazer que não parava de aumentar, inflando-me.

Uma hora já não aguentava mais e gozamos juntos gritando o nome um do outro.

Não foi só sexo. Eu senti isso como se o conhecesse. Senti como se ele me amasse. Dormimos abraçados, de conchinha, o braço dele apertando meu estomago e minha mão apoiada em seu quadril.

Acordei com o barulho de xicaras tilintando ao lado da minha orelha.

−Café? – ele anunciou.

−Você já está vestido! – exclamei, surpreso.

−Já. – ele não me olhou nos olhos e se sentou na beira da cama para enfiar as meias, com o rosto inclinado pra frente, de costas pra mim. Na mesma hora acordei de vez e fiquei ligado.

Já passei por aquilo e conhecia as regras: pegar leve, não forçar a barra, deixar que ele tomasse seu próprio tempo.

−Você não se esqueceu de amanhã a noite, né? De sair com o pessoal.

−Não vou estar aqui neste fim de semana.

Esqueci de respirar. Senti como se tivesse sido esbofeteado.

−Preciso ir a Moscou resolver umas coisas.

−Tudo bem, você que sabe.

−Tudo bem? – ele se virou, parecendo surpreso.

−Ué, Hyoga, tudo bem. Você dormiu comigo, acordou esquisito e não vai ficar aqui no fim de semana. Tudo bem.

O rosto dele ficou mais branco do que já era.

−Shun... eu sei que... escute, talvez esse não seja o melhor momento pra isso.

Merda! Logo agora que eu estava gostando mesmo dele.

−Que foi? – fui meio agressivo.

−É que... o que você acha de nós dois nos tornarmos... você sabe... exclusivos?

Esse tipo de exclusividade era quase um compromisso de noivado.

−Pois é, só você e eu. Não sei se você ainda está saindo com outros caras, mas...

Encolhi os ombros, nem eu sabia. Mas havia outra pergunta mais importante:

−Você anda saindo com outras pessoas?

−É por isso que preciso ir à Moscou.

...

Assim que chegamos a Tóquio me senti ligeiramente apavorado na hora de entrar no taxi.

Fiquei literalmente tremulo de medo, mas Shiryu relhou:

−Qual é, Shun? Estamos em Tóquio, você vai precisar pegar taxis o tempo todo.

Eu não tinha escolha: ou entrava no taxi ou pegava o avião de volta para Osaka. Com os joelhos quase se desfazendo, entrei no veículo.

Chegamos ao nosso bairro, e de repente estávamos na porta do prédio onde eu morava com Hyoga, e o choque de vê-lo ainda de pé fez meu estomago revirar tanto que tive medo de vomitar.

Embora Shiryu carregasse toda a bagagem sozinho, foi um grande desafio subir três lances de escada com meu joelho ferrado, mas assim que eu enfiei a chave na fechadura – Shiryu insistiu que eu mesmo deveria fazer isso – percebi a presença de mais alguém no apartamento. Senti uma pontada de alivio: ele ainda estava lá.

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

 _Estamos quase chegando na surpresa.  
Aguardem!  
bjs_


	4. Realidade

**Capítulo 4:** Realidade

 _Notas iniciais do capítulo_

 _Enfim a surpresa..._

Ele ainda estava lá. Graças a Deus! Mas logo descobri que a pessoa era Afrodite. Muito atencioso, ele apareceu ali movido pela preocupação comigo, por eu estar voltando para um apartamento vazio. O meu desapontamento foi tão grande que fui olhar em todos os cômodos, só por garantia.

Fui de cômodo em cômodo, olhei até mesmo atrás da cortina do boxe, mas ele não estava lá. Pelo menos as suas fotos continuavam nas paredes; alguma alma caridosa não as tinha arrancado para jogá-las fora depois.

Shiryu e Afrodite tentaram se comportar como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo.

Shiryu declarou falsamente animado.

−Comer é importante. O que vamos pedir?

−Pizza? – perguntou Afrodite olhando pra mim.

−Tanto faz. – peguei um folheto que mantínhamos grudado na geladeira de uma pizzaria da qual eu e Hyoga éramos fregueses fieis. −Quer pedir? – estendi para Shiryu.

−É melhor você pedir – ele aconselhou.

Olhei pra ele sem entender.

−Desculpe – disse ele, meio sem graça. −,mas é melhor mesmo.

−O problema é que, quando eu peço, eles sempre se esquecem de trazer a salada.

−Pois se tiver que ser assim, que seja.

Foi então que liguei e fiz o pedido, e como previsto eles esqueceram a salada.

−Eu não disse? – falei, com ar de triunfo meio desgastado –Eu bem que avisei.

Nenhum deles se deu ao trabalho de me contrariar.

Assim que acabamos de comer, Afrodite fez surgir de algum lugar uma pilha de envelopes com trinta centímetros de altura.

−Sua correspondência!

Peguei a pilha e a tranquei em um armário. Qualquer hora eu ia olhar aquilo com calma.

−Você não vai abrir nada?

−Agora não.

Um silencio significativo.

−Acabei de chegar! – digo na defensiva. –Me deem um tempo!

Era esquisito ver os dois unidos contra mim. Não que eles não se gostassem –não exatamente-, mas o lema de Shiryu era "A vida deve ser calculada e pensada a cada passo dado", enquanto o de Afrodite era: "A vida é curta, aproveite ao máximo! "

Eles nunca se queixaram um do outro comigo, mas, se isso tivesse acontecido, Shiryu diria que Afrodite era superficial demais, e Afrodite diria que Shiryu precisava encarar a vida de forma mais leve.

Outro silencio significativo, e então eu disse:

−E aí, Afrodite, o que anda rolando com você? Já esqueceu o Akihiko?

Akihiko era o ex-namorado de Afrodite. Ele exibia um bronzeado permanente, tinha uma tonelada de auto-confiança e era podre de rico. Porém, também incrivelmente cruel. Costumava deixar Afrodite sentado sozinho durante horas em bares e restaurantes, à espera dele, e depois dizia a ele que tinha anotado a hora ou o endereço errado. Era o tipo de cara que teimava que rosa era verde só de sacanagem.

Afrodite vivia comentando sobre o grande canalha que ele era, dizia estar farto dele. Só que sempre acabava lhe dando mais uma chance. Então Akihiko mesmo desmanchou o namoro e Afrodite ficou arrasado. E ele nunca teve a chance de me contar se já tinha superado esse lance.

Como se eu não tivesse falado nada, Shiryu se intrometeu:

−Tem um monte de recados na sua secretaria. Achamos que você ia gostar se houvesse alguém ao seu lado na hora em que fosse ouvi-los.

−Porque não? – reagi. –Solta o som.

Havia quarenta mensagens. Todo tipo de gente apareceu do limbo.

−Shun, Shun, Shun...

−De que é essa voz?

−... Aqui quem fala é Leda. Soube agora mesmo...

−Leda? Há séculos não ouvia falar dele. Pode apagar!

−Mas você não vai ao menos ouvir o recado? – quis saber Afrodite, que controlava os botões da secretaria.

−Não preciso, já sei o texto de cor e salteado. Escutem, eu vou me lembrar de todo mundo que ligou – garanti. –Depois retorno pra ele. Apague! Próximo!

−Shun... – sussurrou alguém. –Acabei de saber e não posso acredi...

−Sei, sei, sei... apague!

Shiryu resmungou algo. Pesquei a palavra "negação" da sua fala.

−Pelo menos anote o nome das pessoas – sugeriu ele.

−Não tenho caneta.

−Pronto, aqui está. – ele me entregou uma caneta e um caderninho, então tive que começar a anotar.

A boa parte disso é que não precisei ouvir suas palavras de compaixão.

Depois, Afrodite e Shiryu me obrigaram a ligar o computador e entrar na minha caixa de e-mails: havia mais de cem. Eu olhei de relance o endereço dos remetentes; só estava interessado em receber o e-mail de uma única pessoa, mas seu nome não estava na lista.

−Leia todos!

−Não preciso. Deixem que depois eu respondo. Escutem gente... desculpe, mas eu preciso dormir um pouco. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

−O que?! – os dois protestaram ao mesmo tempo.

−Deixe de ser insano! De jeito nenhum! Você não está bem fisicamente nem emocionalmente para voltar ao trabalho tão depressa. Ainda está em estado de negação total quanto ao que lhe aconteceu. Precisa de ajuda. Ajuda profissional! – Shiryu começou.

Ele desfiou uma ladainha de abobrinhas e eu fiquei concordando com a cabeça, na maior calma do mundo. Depois que ele parou o sermão, me olhou com os olhos estreitos e perguntou:

−O que está tramando?

−Shiryu – disse eu. –Obrigado por toda essa gentileza, mas a única forma de eu ficar bem é seguir com a minha vida normalmente.

−Não vá trabalhar.

−Mas eu já liguei para Takeda (meu chefe) que podia contar comigo amanhã.

−Não importa, eu falo pra ele que você ainda não pode ir.

Um arranca rabo se seguiu. Shiryu era muito determinado, mas naquele momento, eu também era. Senti que ele baixou a guarda e aproveitei a oportunidade para completar:

−Shunrei já deve estar atrás de você.

Comecei a encaminha-los para a porta, por Deus!, me pareceu que eles nunca iriam embora. Quando chegou à porta, Shiryu insistiu em fazer um discurso de despedida:

−Shun, não tenho como conhecer exatamente o inferno pelo qual você está passando, sei que deve estar sento angustiante, terrivelmente angustiante, mas desmanche o problema em pedaços e pode ser que você descubra que consegue enfrentar um dia de cada vez, mesmo que pareça intolerável fazer isso pelo resto da vida.

−Obrigado Shiryu, isso foi lindo. – cai fora!

−Coloquei aquele pinguim de pelúcia na sua cama – disse Afrodite −, para ele lhe fazer companhia.

−MILYY*? Puxa, obrigado.

Depois de me certificar que eles realmente tinha ido, fiz o que estava louco para fazer havia horas – liguei para o celular de Hyoga. A ligação caiu direto na caixa de mensagens, mas só de ouvir a voz dele foi um alivio tão grande que meu estomago pareceu se derreter todo.

−Hyoga... Oi amor, estou de volta em Tóquio. Vim para o nosso apartamento, para você saber onde me encontrar. Espero que você esteja bem. Eu te amo.

Em seguida, escrevi um e-mail pra ele:

 **PARA: alexei_yukida**

 **DE: shun_amamiya**

 **ASSUNTO: Voltei**

 **Querido Hyoga,**

 **Nunca escrevi uma carta formal pra você antes, é meio estranho.**

 **Estou em nosso apartamento. Shiryu e Afrodite ficaram um tempinho comigo, pedimos pizzas.**

 **Ah, e eles esqueceram a salada de novo, pra variar.**

 **Por favor, diga se você está bem, não tenha medo, venha me ver ou entre em contato de algum modo.**

 **Eu amo você.**

Li novamente tudo que havia escrito. Será que estava tudo bem? Não queria que sacasse o quanto eu estava preocupado porque, não importa o que ele estivesse passando, sua vida já devia estar difícil demais sem precisar de mim para torna-la pior.

Determinado, eu apertei para enviar.

No quarto, enfiado debaixo das cobertas estava Milyy, o pinguim de pelúcia que acompanhava Hyoga desde os tempos de bebê. Era um pinguim de barriga branca e o restante cinza, na verdade era um pinguim bebê. O pobrezinho já não estava no auge da juventude – afinal seu dono, Hyoga, estava com vinte e seis anos - , mas sua aparência estava ótima para a idade. _Eu lhe dei uma recauchutada,_ comentou Hyoga. _Mandei levantar um pouco os olhos, injetar colágeno para manter a forma e paguei por uma pequena lipo na barriga._

−Puxa, Milyy – lamentei baixinho. –Isso tudo é terrível.

Era hora de tomar minha última dose de comprimidos do dia. Voltar para Tóquio ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava e qualquer ajuda seria bem-vinda.

Porém, mesmo dopado com os remédios eu não queria ir para a cama. De repente senti um choque em todo o corpo: reparei no agasalho azul de Hyoga largado sobre a poltrona do quarto. Era como se ele acabasse de despi-lo e o tivesse jogado ali. Com todo cuidado, peguei a roupa, comecei a cheira-la e o restinho do perfume dele que ainda estava entranhado nos fios fez com que eu ficasse meio zonzo. Enterrei o rosto no agasalho e a intensidade de sua presença misturada com a sua ausência me fez engasgar.

Fechei os olhos e os comprimidos me carregaram para um local onírico. Porém, uma terrível fissura da minha alma se abriu e vislumbrei a atrocidade que acontecera. Eu tinha voltado para Tóquio, ele não estava em casa e eu me senti sozinho.

...

Dormi profundamente e não tive sonhos, provavelmente pelo efeito dos remédios.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar o computador para checar os e-mails, torcendo por uma resposta dele. A lista piscava, mostrando cinco mensagens não lidas. Parei de respirar e o coração disparou, cheio de esperanças.

Porém eram apenas propagandas, um do Ikki já preocupado, outro era a oferta de um método para aumentar o tamanho do meu pênis e, por último, um vírus bloqueado. De Hyoga não havia nada.

Desconsolado, me arrastei para o chuveiro e fiquei chocado ao descobrir que mal conseguia molhar o corpo, muito menos o cabelo. Ao longo das últimas semanas sempre havia alguém para fazer tudo por mim, tanto que eu não percebi o quanto ainda estava incapacitado.

Lembrei de Hyoga tomando banho comigo ali mesmo, me beijando sem pudor, me tocando em todos os lugares, acariciando aqui e ali. Quase podia sentir seu calor, mas uma fisgada de dor no meu braço quebrado me acordou para a realidade.

Hora de me vestir. Meu astral já estava em baixa, e definitivamente estava começando a desistir da ideia de ir trabalhar, mas eu não poderia ficar aqui trancado o dia todo, ia acabar enlouquecendo.

Então travei uma dura batalha com minhas roupas, pra que pudessem me cobrir o suficiente. É claro que meu terno não ia passar por meu braço com gesso, então tive que forçar uma camisa polo depois de alarga-la na manga, mais uma calça social e um casaco apoiado em apenas um lado do meu corpo o cobrindo superficialmente e o outro lado enfiado no braço não quebrado.

Hyoga adorava me ver com roupas sociais. Dizia que eu ficava fofo, e essa era a última coisa que eu gostava, parecia um termo infantil, eu já lutava o bastante pra me levarem a sério em minha profissão, mas minha aparência não ajudava nenhum pouco. E parecer fofo era um ultraje, mas quem disse que ele se importava?

Comecei a caminhar na direção da estação de metrô, mas parei e refleti como seriam as coisas lá embaixo. Lances de escadas para cima e para baixo por toda parte, definitivamente meu joelho não suportaria essa olimpíada. Mas como é que eu iria chegar ao trabalho? Só a ideia de entrar em um taxi já me enchia de medo, só consegui entrar em um ontem porque Shiryu estava comigo, mas me vi paralisado ao me imaginar sozinho dentro daqueles veículos. Fiquei na indecisão, analisei todas as minhas opções, não queria voltar para o apartamento e ficar lá sozinho. Essa era a opção menos agradável.

Depois de ficar na calçada nem sei quanto tempo resolvi acenar para um taxi e acabei entrando nele. Será que eu conseguiria encarar aquilo? O medo era imenso, com os olhos semicerrados eu observava todos os outros carros, me encolhia de pavor sempre que algum veículo passava perto demais, como se o fato de avista-los fosse o suficiente para impedir que encostassem em mim.

De repente, com uma fisgada no peito, que quase fez meu coração parar de bater, vi Hyoga. Ele estava sentado em um ônibus parado no ponto, numa esquina. Eu só o vi de lado, mas certamente era ele. Vi seus cabelos loiros, seu rosto branco, seu nariz. Todos os ruídos da cidade desapareceram. Ficou só um zumbido abafado. Peguei o dinheiro e coloquei na mão pronto para entregar ao taxista e pronto para saltar, mas nesse instante o ônibus seguiu em frente. Em pânico, me virei e fiquei olhando pra janela traseira.

−Moço! – chamei o taxista, mas nós também estávamos em movimento e o ônibus já ia longe. Era tarde demais para fazer a volta e o trafego que descia do centro estava engarrafado. Eu me apavorei: nunca conseguiria alcança-lo.

−Sim, senhor?

−... Nada, não.

Comecei a tremer violentamente: foi um choque ver Hyoga. Só que não fazia sentido ele estar naquele ônibus. Ele estaria indo na direção errada, supondo que estivesse a caminho do trabalho.

Não podia ser ele. Devia ter sido outro homem parecido com ele. Muito parecido. Mas e se fosse ele? E se aquela tivesse sido minha única chance de encontra-lo?

.

Os seguranças ficaram surpresos quando me viram. Nenhum empregado da Jones Day ficara muito tempo afastado do trabalho.

−Olha só, Shun, o garoto estagiário, está de volta.

−É mesmo? – disse o outro. –Oi garoto! Nós achamos que tinha sido demitido.

−Não sou estagiário, sou advogado assistente. – ralhei.

−Calma garoto, o que aconteceu com seu rosto?

Eles me cumprimentaram com batidinhas nos ombros. Acompanhei a multidão que falava aos berros e caminhei rumo ao acesso de elevadores, onde me apertei para entrar em um deles. As pessoas se esmagam como sardinhas naquela caixa metálica, cada uma segurando um copinho de café e evitando encarar as outras diretamente.

No trigésimo andar, as portas se abriram e eu saí.

A atmosfera pesava naquele andar, sempre havia a chance de ter alguém não estressado, mas isso era questão de sorte.

−Bem-vindo de volta, Shun.

Quase pulei de susto. Era Takahiro, meu supervisor, com cara de quem estava ali desde a véspera, à minha espera. Com ar indeciso, esticou o braço como se fosse me tocar, movido por algum inesperado sentimento de compaixão, mas pensou melhor e recolheu a mão. Fiquei feliz com isso. Não queria ninguém me tocando. Não queria ser consolado.

−Você parece ótimo! – garantiu ele. –Está com uma cara descansada. E seu cabelo cresceu. E então?... pronto para entrar nos casos novamente?

Eu estava com uma aparência horrível, mas se ele reconhecesse isso teria de pegar leve comigo.

Muito bem, vamos falar de Takahiro. Ele é assustadoramente obcecado com o trabalho. Não é a toa que a mulher o tenha deixado. Sempre quer impressionar o chefe, meu chefe também, com algum caso mirabolante, tentando resolve-lo mais rápido que a maioria. Na verdade sou assistente do dono da firma, e apesar de sempre estar próximo do chefe nunca tive a oportunidade de mostrar meu verdadeiro potencial, já que Takahiro sempre pega os melhores casos pra ele, e me empurra os casos mais maçantes possíveis. Ele é como um chiclete que está sempre me prendendo na mesma função, e quando eu tentava mostrar alguma ideia mais inovadora ele me roubava o pedestal, sempre dizendo que assistentes não tinham voz, e no fim acabava roubando as melhores ideias de mim. Hyoga sempre me disse que eu que estou mantendo Takahiro no emprego. Mas nunca procurei confronta-lo, afinal é a ele que meu chefe ouve, sou apenas uma sombra que apesar de ser seu assistente não passo de um ser descartável por ali.

De repente fui tomado por um verdadeiro pânico de talvez não conseguir lidar com minha volta ao trabalho, mas mesmo assim, respondi:

−Estou novo em folha, Takahiro.

−Ótimo! Porque tem muita coisa acontecendo por aqui, muitos casos pendentes e outros novos.

−É só me contar tudo que eu acompanho o ritmo.

−Claro. E... Shun... caso você não consiga aguentar a pressão, pode se abrir comigo – ele não estava sendo gentil, é claro. Queria apenas saber se precisaria me despedir. –Quando é que você vai melhorar desse ferimento no rosto? E do braço?

−Em breve.

−Shun! – alguém chamou por mim, era June, a secretaria do chefão. –Você voltou! – saímos dali discretamente, lado a lado, para o mais longe possível de Takahiro, e June me perguntou baixinho:

−Querido, como é que você está?

−Legal.

−Mesmo?

Olhei para onde deixamos Takahiro, que estava distante demais para ouvir.

−Tudo bem, June, não exatamente legal. Só que o único jeito de eu segurar essa barra é fingindo que tudo está bem.

Eu não conseguiria suportar o sentimento de pena, porque, se alguém sentisse pena de mim, era sinal de que tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido.

−A gente se vê na hora do almoço então?

−Sim, com certeza. – confirmei convicto e fui pra minha mesa.

Aquele fora o período mais longo que eu passara longe do emprego e, embora tudo me parecesse familiar, algo estava muito diferente. A estagiaria tinha arrumado minha mesa e minhas coisas, e alguém enfiara a foto de Hyoga no fundo de uma gaveta, o que me deixou terrivelmente puto por alguns segundos. Resgatei o porta retrato e o coloquei de volta sobre a mesa, no local onde pertencia, com um baque surdo. E todos diziam que eu é que estava em um momento de negação?

E assim, ao longo daquela manhã legiões de pessoas de outros departamentos, que eu nem sabia que existia, veio ver como eu estava, com as típicas perguntas se eu me senti bem, sem realmente se importar.

Todo mundo passou o dia inteiro olhando pra mim- mas nunca de frente. Quando eu passava pelo corredor, ou quando ia ao banheiro via um monte de engravatados que me olhavam com o rabo de olho, e assim que eu saía começavam a falar ao meu respeito. Até parecia que a culpa era minha. Ou que eu tinha alguma doença contagiosa. Tentei contornar a situação sorrindo pra eles, mas todos desviavam o olhar rapidinho, um tanto horrorizados.

Felizmente em Tóquio todo mundo no fundo não dava a mínima pra mim. Por algum tempo eu seria o foco da curiosidade do povo, mas logo isso perderia o interesse.

No meio da manhã, Shiryu me levou até a sala do poderoso Takeda, o chefe, para eu ter a chance de lhe agradecer por sua bondade de manter meu emprego.

Com seu terno azul-marinho que era a marca registrada do seu poder, sempre tive minhas suposições quanto a quem o Shiryu tinha aprendido aquele macete, Takeda reconheceu minha gratidão acenando lentamente com a cabeça, os olhos quase fechados. Às vezes esse velho me dava calafrios.

−Talvez um dia você também possa fazer alguma coisa por mim. – não sei se ele sofria de ronquidão ou imitava deliberadamente o tom de voz rascante e sussurrado de Don Corleone: −Quando eu precisar de um favor, posso contar com você?

Eu já trabalho pra você com toda minha dedicação, senti vontade de dizer. Ficava até tarde analisando dados, as vezes até parando em becos escuros pra interrogar testemunhas, horas enfurnado na minha mesa, trabalhada mais do que toda uma banca de advogados somados num mesmo caso. E você não me pagou um centavo de salario enquanto estive de licença medica e eu não me afastei daqui por algum tipo de capricho.

−É claro, Takeda.

−Muito bem.

Ele acenou de leve com a cabeça para Shiryu, era sinal para me levar embora.

Ao sairmos pelo corredor, Shiryu colocou o polegar na testa e fez círculos no mesmo lugar, será que ele iria mesmo suportar ter esse emprego e cuidar de filhos ao mesmo tempo?

−Por Deus! – ele suspirou. –É impressão minha ou ele pareceu meio... psicótico quando falou com você?

−Não mais do que das outras vezes.

Ele exibiu sua cara solidaria de sempre. Eu não poderia reclamar de nada pro Shiryu, se ele imaginasse que haveria alguma falha em minha sólida máscara de disposição, ele logo ligaria pro meu irmão vir me buscar.

−E então, como está sendo esse primeiro dia? Sei que não é nada fácil lidar com todo esse pessoal.

−Estou me acostumando novamente.

−Ótimo! Escute... eu estou num caso grande no momento, e pensei se você não iria querer participar, sei que vai ser bom pra distrair, e pra sua carreira principalmente.

−E quanto o Takahiro? Acho que ele não vai deixar.

−Deixe que com ele eu me entendo, apenas quero abrir portas para meu amigo. – ele diz sorrindo ternamente.

−Obrigado mesmo Shiryu.

−Muito bem, vá até minha sala em meia hora que vamos discutir o assunto.

Ele se retirou e eu voltei pra minha mesa. Bom, ao menos uma coisa boa.

Só no fim da tarde é que fui checar meus e-mails. Diferente do meu e-mail pessoal, toda minha correspondência eletrônica no trabalho tinha sido aberta e respondida. Li tudo depressa, começando pelas mais antigas, para tentar me atualizar. Havia um monte de mensagens de alguns clientes de casos civis, enquanto eu estava incapacitado parece que Afrodite resolveu tudo pra mim, não era nada muito complicado, apenas casos familiares que precisavam apenas de uma audiência de reconciliação, alguns outros de pensão e por aí vai.

Foi quando o meu coração quase pulou para fora da boca: ali estava o que tanto aguardava. Com letras em negrito (uma mensagem não lida), havia um e-mail de Hyoga:

 **PARA: alexei_yukida**

 **DE: shun_amamiya**

 **ASSUNTO: Hoje à noite**

 **Acabei de te ligar, mas o telefone estava ocupado. Queria só falar com você antes de sair. A gente se vê hoje à noite. Não tem nada de novo, só queria te dizer que eu te amo e vou te amar para sempre, não importa o que aconteça.**

 **Hyoga**

Li tudo de novo. O que significava isso? Ele ia aparecer para me ver naquela noite? Foi então que eu reparei na data. O e-mail não era novo. Toda a adrenalina do meu pobre corpo, que já estava para decolar, freou bruscamente, deu meia-volta, deslizou na pista e retornou ao hangar. Aquele e-mail devia te chegado depois que eu saí para me encontrar com ele naquela noite, a estagiaria não abrira o e-mail e o deixara intacto para que eu o abrisse quando retornasse.

...

A primeira vez que eu me encontrei com a família de Hyoga:

−O que está planejando para o feriado? – perguntou Hyoga.

−Sei lá, estava pensando em ficar em casa.

−Quer ir a Moscou passar o fim de semana com minha família?

−Humm... tudo bem, obrigado. Se é isso que você quer.

Uma resposta casual, mas eu sabia que aquilo era algo importante. Ainda mais do que eu julgara, a princípio.

Quando eu contei a Afrodite o lance, ele ficou boquiaberto.

−Está cedo demais. – ele falou. –Vocês só estão namorando em regime de exclusividade a uma semana.

Isso era um fato absolutamente não ortodoxo. Altamente irregular, passou-se somente uma semana e eu já ia conhecer a família toda dele. Dali não poderia sair coisa boa – Afrodite profetizou em sinal de desapontamento.

−Mas ainda faltam quatro semanas para o feriado – protestei.

−Três semanas e meia.

Eu não precisava de ninguém me urubuzando. Já tinha minhas próprias preocupações. Hyoga me contou tudo sobre Eire.

Aquilo era assunto para um momento confessional nas altas da madrugada, mas quis o destino que fosse um desabafo matinal – e aconteceu justamente naquela ocasião em que nós tínhamos dormido juntos pela primeira vez e ele me tratou de um jeito estranho pela manhã, o que acabou fazendo com que eu me atrasasse para o trabalho. Mas eu não liguei, pois precisava saber:

Hyoga e Eire saíram juntos por uns trocentos anos. Cresceram em Moscou, a poucos quarteirões um do outro, e foram namorados por muito, muito tempo, desde a época da escola. Só que frequentaram faculdades diferentes e o relacionamento acabou por acordo mutuo. Porém, ao voltar para Moscou, dois anos mais tarde, as coisas voltaram a ser como eram e eles começaram a se encontrar novamente. Até seus vinte e poucos anos eles foram um casalzinho adorável e se tornaram parte da família um do outro, com Eire se juntando com os Yukida durante as férias de verão e Hyoga indo com os "Eires" para aa casa de campo deles. Ao longo dos anos, Hyoga e Eire terminaram algumas vezes e tentaram sair com outras pessoas, mas sempre voltavam um para o outro.

O tempo passou, eles se mudaram (cada um para seu próprio apartamento) e as indiretas que as respectivas famílias lançavam sobre casamento começaram a pesar um pouco, até que, um ano e meio antes de eu conhece-lo, a firma onde Camus trabalhava o transferiu para Tóquio, então depois de muita insistência Camus conseguiu convencer Hyoga a ir com ele, lhe dizendo que a medicina japonesa era muito mais eficiente, então Hyoga se estabeleceu em Tóquio também.

A transferência de Camus foi um choque para todos, mas a decisão de Hyoga em partir junto com o irmão foi maior ainda, mas ele e Eire sempre podiam viajar de uma cidade a outra. Eles continuaram a se ver em alguns fins de semana e, nesse meio tempo prometeram serem fieis um ao outro.

−Dá pra advinhar o que aconteceu, não dá? – ele me perguntou.

Na verdade eu ainda tentava entender. Naquela primeira noite, quando ele me perguntou se se poderia ficar na minha lista de espera, me passou a impressão de que estava disponível, ainda que em regime de não exclusividade. Será que eu tinha sido levado inocentemente a me meter com o homem de uma mulher?

−Então você mal aterrissou em Tóquio e resolveu colocar o pinto na praça e fazer arrastão pelos bares em busca de algum peixe interessante? – eu quis saber.

Ele esboçou um sorriso meio triste.

−Não exatamente – defendeu-se. –Mas, sim... eu dormi com outras mulheres, e depois de um tempo com um homem.

Justiça seja feita: ele se recusou a culpar as muitas tentações de Tóquio, mas quando exatamente ele começou a se interessar por homens?

−Quando começou a se interessar por homens?

−Dois meses atrás, na verdade você é o segundo.

Fiquei chocado com aquilo.

−O segundo? E o primeiro?

−Só dormi com ele uma única vez, não achei que pudesse me interessar pelo gênero novamente, isso até eu começar a sair com você. É tudo culpa minha. – disse, parecendo arrasado. –Eu queria me punir. É a velha culpa católica que acaba sempre me pegando. Vou lhe contar uma coisa, mas por favor, não ria... eu fiz uma coisa que não fazia a muito tempo: fui me confessar.

−Oh. Você é... católico praticante?

−Não. Sou mais o tipo católico displicente, tentando me recuperar. Quando eu me confessei, estava me sentindo tão mal que tentava topar qualquer parada.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

−Eire merecia alguém muito melhor do que eu. Ela é uma grande garota, uma pessoa maravilhosa. Vê o lado positivo em todas as situações sem ser um carma chato.

Meu Deus, pensei. Eu estava frente a frente com um santo.

−Naquele primeiro dia que nos encontramos e eu recebi você no meu consultório, eu tinha acabado de tomar a decisão, eu sei, mais uma vez... de passar a ser totalmente fiel a Eire. Estava disposto a levar isso a sério.

Então foi por isso que ele agiu de forma tão estranha quando eu o convidei pra sair. Não respondeu _Olha, obrigado, mas fica pra próxima,_ nem _Puxa, estou lisonjeado._ Nada do gênero. Em vez disso, emitiu apenas ondas de desespero.

−E então, qual é a parada? – perguntei zangado. –Sou apenas um dos seus acessos de culpa? Mais uma viajem ao confessionário para bater o cartão de ponto?

−Não. Não, não, nada disso! Mais ou menos um mês depois daquele dia, quando eu estava em Moscou, Eire disse que nós devíamos dar um tempo.

−Ah, é?

−É. Embora não tenha dito com todas as letras, deixou a entender que já sabia das outras pessoas com que eu saía.

−Ah, é? – disse eu de novo.

−É. Ela me conhece muito bem. Disse que já estávamos enrolando e era hora de dar um tempo. Disse que seria bom saímos com outras pessoas, para tirar o compromisso da cabeça e ver onde ficaríamos a partir daí.

−E...?

−Rasguei seu cartão em mil pedacinhos. Estava tão apavorado com a possibilidade de ligar pra você que me obriguei a destruir o cartão no mesmo dia que o recebi. Só que não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu me lembrava bem do seu nome e de onde você trabalhava, mas achei que era tarde demais para ligar.

"Eu quase não fui ao coquetel com meu irmão aquele dia, Shun, mas ele insistiu tanto e quando eu vi você lá, conversando com aquele bêbado, isso me fez acreditar em Deus. Ver você foi como... foi como ser atingido por um bastão de beisebol... –ele olhou como se quisesse muito dizer uma coisa, mas não conseguia. –Não quero apavorar você, Shun, mas nunca na vida me senti desse jeito por ninguém, nunca mesmo!

Permaneci calado. Senti muita culpa, mas não consegui evitar um sentimento de... lisonja.

−Queria conversar com Eire antes de falar com você. Não sabia se você estaria interessado em ser, digamos, meu namorado exclusivo, detesto essa expressão idiota, mas, de qualquer jeito, sabia que tudo estava completamente acabado entre mim e Eire. Só me sinto mal por você saber disso antes dela.

Eu que o diga.

Como sou um cara superficial, quis saber como Eire era. Tive que me conter, mas não adiantou nada.

−Mas... ahn... hummm... comoéqueela... hummmhé...?

−O quê?... Ah! Você quer saber como é que ela é? – ele estava inexpressivo. –Ahn, você sabe, ela é uma garota legal, ela tem... – ele fez gestos giratórios com a mão −... cabelos assim... loiros... cacheados. – pensou um pouco. –Pelo menos tinha, acho que ela fez alisamento.

Muito bem, quer dizer que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como ela era. Já estávamos juntos a tanto tempo que ele nem olhava mais pra cara dela de um jeito especial.

Mesmo assim, minha intuição me alertou para eu não subestimar essa mulher e a força de ligação que ela tinha com Hyoga. Eles compartilhavam quinze anos de história e ele vivia voltando pra ela como um bumerangue.

Hyoga voltou para Moscou e durante todo aquele fim de semana eu me senti com o estomago embrulhado. E se Hyoga mudasse de ideia e voltasse pra ela? Isso me deixou aterrorizado, eu gostava dele, muito. Gostava de verdade. Fiquei preocupado com Eire, se ela sofreria, como estaria se sentindo. Odeio ser o responsável pela magoa de alguém.

−Ela aceitou a notícia muito bem – afirmou Hyoga, ao aparecer no meu apartamento na noite de domingo.

−Sério? – perguntei cheio de esperança.

−Ela meio que deu a entender que.. sabe como é... acho que ela encontrou outra pessoa também.

Isso foi um alivio – por meio segundo. Certamente Eire fez o que pode para não descer do salto, mas naquele ela provavelmente preparava um banho quente e pegava a navalha de cortar garganta no armário do banheiro.

Quando o avião pousou em Moscou, eu pedi a Hyoga.

−Por favor, me informe novamente quantas garotas, além de Eire, você levou para sua família conhecer.

Ele pensou durante um tempão e esticou os dedos enquanto contava em voz baixa, sussurrando números, até que por fim, anunciou:

−Nenhuma!

−Hyoga, isso não é brincadeira. Eu não deveria ter vindo. Sua família vai me odiar por eu não ser Eire. E eu nem sou uma garota pra inicio de conversa.

−Tudo vai dar certo. – ele disse segurando minha mão. –Depois que Camus apareceu com Milo lá em casa, ninguém mais se surpreende com nada. Eles vão te adorar, você vai ver.

Natassia, a mãe de Hyoga, nos apanhou no aeroporto. Em vez de vir pra cima de mim com três pedras na mão, aos gritos de "Destruidor de lares!", ela me deu um abraço e disse: "Bem-vindo a Moscou."

Ela era adorável, mas também meio avoada ao volante. Dirigia de forma errática, meio sem noção, e falou um monte de abobrinhas pelo caminho.

A casa também era daquele estilo familiar, vários tapetes trançados, estofados velhos, quadros bisonhos em todas as paredes, prateleiras lotadas de troféus esportivos e vários bibelôs de porcelana medonhos.

Larguei minha mala na porta e a primeira coisa que reparei foi uma foto na parede. Hyoga, bem mais novo, abraçava uma garota por trás. Na mesma hora eu soube que aquela era Eire. Eu me senti meio tremulo ao perceber o quanto ela era linda: cabelos loiros, com cachos perfeitos, olhos inocentes, dentes brancos em um sorriso escancarado, como uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana. Torci pra que ela estivesse mais feia agora.

Alguém gritou:

−Papai, eles chegaram! – então uma porta se abriu e um adolescente apareceu: cabelos loiros também, muito sorridente. –Oi! Sou Jacob, o irmão mais novo.

−Muito prazer, sou Shun.

−Claro, já sabemos tudo a seu respeito. – ele exibiu um sorriso que me deixou ofuscado.

O próximo a aparecer foi o senhor Volkov, um homem magro, alto e com voz firme. Ele não era o pai de Hyoga, apenas o padrasto, seus únicos filhos eram Jacob e Isaak, mas apenas Jacob era filho legitimo da mãe de Hyoga. Camus e Hyoga eram de outro pai, que já havia falecido há vários anos. Mas Hyoga já considerava aquele homem como seu pai já que ele o criou desde os dez anos. Era uma família mista, mas não deixava de ser uma família.

O senhor Volkov me estendeu a mão, mas não disse quase nada. Não me ofendi, porque Hyoga já me avisara que ele era de falar pouco, lembrei que meu pai também era assim.

O outro meio irmão de Hyoga, Isaak, também veio me cumprimentar, ele tinha a mesma idade de Hyoga, e era tão bonito quanto, só que parecia bem mais engraçado e animado que o Hyoga. Tinha percebido faz algum tempo que Hyoga tinha uma personalidade idêntica à de Camus, sério e quieto, enquanto que Isaak e Jacob eram a animação em pessoa.

Mas caramba! Todo mundo aqui é loiro, me senti entre alemães.

Ficamos no quarto antigo do Hyoga. Foi quando eu vi a foto em cima da cômoda. Outra fotografia de Hyoga e Eire. Tornei a me sentir enjoado e virei o porta-retratos para baixo. Foi quando Natassia entrou no quarto trazendo um monte de coisas nos braços.

−Toalhas limpas! – na mesma hora ela notou o porta-retratos na cômoda. –Por Deus, Shun, me desculpe! Essa foto estava aí há tanto tempo que eu nem me lembrava dela. Que falta de tato da minha parte!

Pegou a foto. Saiu do quarto e voltou de mãos vazias.

−Mil perdões por isso – tornou a pedir. –De verdade.

Pensei se ela estava fingindo, mas ela me pareceu genuinamente sentida.

−Quando você estiver pronto para jantar, desça.

Apesar de Camus não estar presente, foi um típico e animado jantar em família. Eu não era acostumado a comer aquele tipo de comida, mas a senhora Natassia cozinhava tão bem que eu não tinha do que reclamar. A atmosfera me pareceu muito agradável. O pai do Hyoga contou uma história engraçada e todos rimos. Subitamente me senti emocionado, sentia tanta falta de ter uma família assim, queria tanto ter a sensação de ter pais novamente, queria que Ikki estivesse aqui também pra apreciar esse momento.

Foi então que o senhor Volkov pediu:

−Eire, querida, dá para me passar as batatas?

Cuma?

Olhei de um lado para o outro, mas a travessa de batatas me encarava, bem na minha frente. O senhor Volkov também me olhava atentamente e concluí que devia ser comigo que ele estava falando.

Com ar obediente, eu lhe passei as batatas. Isaak me deu uma picadela de solidariedade, mas Hyoga e Natassia pareceram aterrorizados. Ambos fizeram mimica com os lábios ao mesmo tempo, formando a palavra "desculpe".

−Oh, Shun, perdão! – ele disse depois de perceber a gafe.

Como ele poderia me confundir com Eire? Sou um homem, droga!

Depois do jantar, Hyoga e eu nos sentamos no escritório. A situação estava um pouco tensa.

−Não pertenço a este lugar. Não devia ter vindo.

−Ora, devia sim, claro que devia. A coisa vai ficar mais fácil depois. Desculpe meu pai, ele é meio... ele não quis ser grosso, simplesmente habita um mundo diferente a maior parte do tempo.

Ficamos em silencio apenas observando o tapete. E de repente já estávamos numa boa.

−Tudo vai ficar bem – garantiu Hyoga. –Por favor, espere só mais um tempinho, é importante pra mim. Por favor.

−Certo. Eu entendo.

Ficamos calados durante toda a viajem de volta pra casa. A visita toda fora um erro gigantesco, um risco que valia a pena correr, mas não tinha dado certo. Hyoga era fantástico, mas tinha muita bagagem e um monte de assuntos não resolvidos. Ele pertencia a Moscou, ao lado de Eire. Admiti pra mim mesmo que, não importa o que acontecesse, ele sempre voltaria pra ela e ela sempre o aceitaria de volta. Eles tinham um passado muito forte, muitas coisas em comum. E pelo amor de Deus! Eu era um homem, nunca poderia dar uma família a Hyoga, os pais dele nunca teriam netos e nós nunca apagaríamos todo um passado dele com Eire.

Hyoga parecia tenso. No caminho do aeroporto até a porta do meu apartamento, no taxi, apertou minha mão com tanta força que quase esmagou meus dedos. Devia estar imaginando um jeito de me dizer que tudo acabara, mas nem havia necessidade, porque eu já sabia.

O taxi parou na porta do meu prédio, eu beijei Hyoga no rosto e disse:

−Cuide-se bem, viu?

Quando eu saía do carro, ele me chamou:

−Shun!

−Sim?

−Você quer se casar comigo?

Olhei pra ele fixamente por longos instantes e então respondi.

−Ei, controle esse fogo! – bati a porta do taxi com força.

...

Eu mandava dois ou três e-mails por dia para Hyoga, mantendo sempre o tom leve e animado. Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, e não queria contar o quanto estava desesperado para saber dele. Era melhor manter as linhas de comunicação abertas para que ele entrasse em contato comigo se pudesse. Vivia ligando para o celular dele, o prazer de ouvir sua voz, mesmo sabendo que era só uma mensagem gravada, funcionava como uma dentada em um chocolate quando você está louco pra ingerir açúcar.

O trabalho ia se normalizando aos poucos, apesar de estar atolado de trabalho eu preferia assim, mantinha a minha mente ocupada.

O caso que Shiryu me envolveu era estritamente secreto, aquilo iria alavancar e muito minha carreira se desse tudo certo. Mas também era um caso extremamente complicado. Lidávamos com um desmanche de ações de uma grande companhia de robótica do Japão que era formada por membros da própria família, e os sócios brigavam por cada milésimo de porcentagem das ações, e nossa função era conciliar todas as partes e dividir os bens, mas que estavam tão entranhados que a tarefa se tornava quase impossível.

Era um caso arriscado e de grande porte, eu nunca trabalhei com algo assim. Mas se conseguíssemos fazer isso sem que ninguém se descabelasse poderíamos ganhar parte do lucro de pelo menos vinte por cento do capital que seria adicionado ao montante da empresa, e estamos falando de bilhões, isso era um grande passo pra mim, quem sabe até poderia ser promovido à sócio pleno da firma. Só que eu tinha que manter ainda os meus casos pendentes, tentar acompanhar o que tinha perdido e ainda por cima aturar Takahiro o tempo todo na minha mesa perguntando a casa segundo se eu tinha feito progresso nos casos que eram de responsabilidade dele. Ao que parece o burro de carga, eu, ainda aguentava o tranco, afinal o negócio que eu cuidava junto com o Shiryu não era de conhecimento do Takahiro.

Ikki me mandava e-mails o tempo todo, me mantendo informado de cada chute que seu filho dava na barriga de Esmeralda.

Ele estava tão bobo que posso até imaginar o quanto ele está desconcentrado do próprio trabalho.

...

Menos de uma semana depois que Hyoga me pediu em casamento, ele tornou a fazê-lo, dessa vez trazendo uma aliança que eu comentara uma vez que achara bonita. Era toda em ouro branco com sete diamantes incrustados, formando uma estrela. Era tão linda que eu fiquei apavorado.

−Sai dessa! – reagi. –Menos, Hyoga, menos. Nós tivemos um fim de semana ruim, só isso. Você está exagerando.

Corri para casa e contei a Afrodite o que tinha acontecido.

−Uma aliança? – exclamou ele. –Você vai se casar!

−Não, claro que não.

−Porque não?

−Ora, porque deveria?

−Dããã... porque ele propôs. Me diz porque você não quer casar?

Comecei a enumerar vários motivos:

−Eu mal o conheço; Hyoga tem um passado muito forte e eu não quero esse peso; e como você mesmo disse, ele vai ser difícil de segurar.

−Para ser franco, acho que não é nenhuma dessas, a razão é que você é meio lerdo.

−Afrodite!

−Desculpe, mas você ama ele – acusou. –E ele ama você. Sei que as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido, mas o sentimento parece sério.

Quando Hyoga colocou novamente a aliança na minha frente, eu disse:

−Por favor, pare com isso.

−Não consigo evitar.

−Porque você quer se casar comigo?

Ele suspirou.

−Puxa Shun, posso citar os motivos, mas eles não vão nem de longe transmitir o que eu sinto: você tem um cheirinho muito bom, gosta de Milyy, é divertido, é inteligente, é muito bonito, bonito de verdade, eu adoro o jeito de você me chamar de "anjo", gosto de ver como sua cabeça trabalha – ele abriu as mãos indefeso. –Há muito mais... acredite, tem muito mais.

−Qual a diferença entre o que você sente por mim e o que sentia por Eire?

−Não vou menosprezar Eire, porque ela é uma ótima pessoa, mas não tem comparação... eu gostava da Eire, mas você... você eu amo.

−Hyoga, as coisa não são assim, uma hora você vai ver que está sendo precipitado, você só deve estar confundindo o que sente. Não é uma boa ideia forçar a barra assim do nada. Nem sabemos se vai dar certo.

−Vai dar certo.

−Como poderia saber? Você conhece a Eire a milhares de anos e só me conhece a cinco minutos.

−Porque você desperta em mim coisas que nunca consegui sentir com ela. Com você eu me sinto mais vivo, Shun.

Suspiro, ele é tão persistente.

−Vamos fazer assim: quando saírmos de férias eu penso melhor sobre isso, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai mais fazer esse pedido e vai esperar até que eu mesmo o faça.

−Combinado! – ele concordou.

Fomos passar o Natal com meu irmão e Esmeralda, depois fomos passar o ano novo com a família dele em Moscou e só depois disso fomos para nossas férias em Sóchi, nas montanhas nevadas.

Eu adorei o lugar, as montanhas brancas de neve, os chalés, e toda aquela vista esplendida.

Hyoga me ensinou a esquiar, e tiramos um dia pra que ele me ensinasse a patinar.

Foi em um dos dias mais frios que tivemos, o gelo parecia firme e sólido. Era lá que normalmente as pessoas costumavam ir, mas escolhemos um dia em que tivesse pouca gente e pudéssemos ter mais privacidade e, assim, eu poderia tomar quantos tombos eu quisesse, sem que tivesse ninguém pra rir de mim além do Hyoga.

Ele me ajudou a colocar os patins e em seguida foi preparar seu próprio equipamento. Só por curiosidade decidi dar os primeiros passos sozinho, enquanto ele mantinha-se ocupado eu fui mais para o meio da pista, eu estava me saindo muito bem dessa vez, normalmente sou um desastre de coordenação motora. Quando eu já estava no meio da pista decidi deslizar com mais confiança.

Porém, mal vi como aconteceu, o gelo se rompeu e do nada eu já estava afundando, estava tão frio que ao entrar na agua foi como se milhares de facas afiadas tivessem sido encravadas em mim de uma única vez.

A sensação era terrível, tentei nadar para a superfície, mas entrei em pânico e perdi de vista o buraco por onde eu tinha despencado. Estava desesperado, sem ar, e senti uma fisgada intensa de dor, foi só quando vi uma linha vermelha de sangue como um fio na minha frente foi que percebi que estava sangrando, sofri um corte fundo na perna, o desespero não me deixava raciocinar.

A coisa tava feia, tentei loucamente encontrar a saída, ignorando a dor latente e o frio intenso, continuei me debatendo, mas a cada segundo que eu passava lá embaixo eu me sentia mais dormente, aos poucos fui perdendo a mobilidade e a consciente. A coisa toda foi tão apavorante que senti como se estivesse sonhando. Superfície, pensei. Tenho que voltar a superfície.

Meus pulmões estavam quase explodindo. Eu só pensava que estava prestes a morrer.

Foi quando senti um baque forte, meio abafado. Em seguida vi uma figura afundando por um buraco que acabara de ser feito, e um corpo se aproximando do meu com rapidez. Fui puxado com força e pressa. Justo no instante em que pareceu que minha cabeça ia explodir eu me vi de volta à superfície.

A primeira coisa que me lembro depois disso foi de estar deitado no gelo vendo seus olhos azuis, sua expressão era uma mistura de horror e alivio. Ele tremia, seus lábios estavam arroxeados e suas mãos sangravam.

Ele tinha quebrado dois dedos quando quebrou o gelo e eu ainda deveria agradecer por ele ser tão bom nadador.

Fiz um esforço monumental e disse:

−Eu topo! – exclamei muito ofegante. –Eu me caso com você.

...

No meio da noite, acordei com um barulho, meu coração batia com força, quase disparava. Estava no sofá. Acabara cochilando com as roupas que usara para trabalhar naquele dia.

Olhei em volta a procura do que tinha me acordado, subitamente me senti eufórico, era ele, tinha que ser ele. Voltou pra mim.

Comecei a andar pelo apartamento a sua procura. Senti seu perfume vindo do quarto então o segui, mas não o encontrei. Ouvi um barulho no banheiro e corri pra lá.

−Hyoga, você voltou! Eu sabia que voltaria!

Entrei no banheiro mas não tinha ninguém. Eu estava ouvindo coisas?

De repente meu celular me deu um susto quando começou a tocar.

Atendi, era Shiryu me convidando pra jantar com ele e sua esposa.

.

Ao longo das últimas semanas eu finalmente tirei o gesso, meu joelho já estava bem melhor e eu já podia andar sem ter que mancar o tempo todo.

Afrodite e Shiryu praticamente me obrigavam a participar de todos os compromissos possíveis, nunca me deixavam ficar sozinho por muito tempo. E eu já estava sufocando com isso. Sei que eles queriam apenas ajudar, mas aquilo já estava ficando chato.

Continuei enviando e-mails frequentemente pra Hyoga, mas ele nunca respondia. Isso não me abalava, continuaria insistindo até que ele aparecesse.

Mais uma semana se passou e de repente já era noite de domingo. Eu havia sobrevivido a mais um fim de semana, mas, em vez de me sentir aliviado, me vi tomado por um desespero terrível. Algo precisava acontecer, bem depressa.

Até que acabou acontecendo. Hyoga finalmente apareceu.

Duas semanas e meia depois de eu voltar para Tóquio, estava no trabalho, sentadinho à minha mesa, agitando minha planilha de dados, quando ele simplesmente entrou na sala. A alegria por vê-lo ali na minha frente foi como o calor gostoso do sol da manhã. Fiquei empolgadíssimo.

−Já era hora! – exclamei.

−Ele se sentou na quina da mesa e exibiu um sorriso tão largo que o rosto pareceu se dividir ao meio. Parecia feliz e um pouco envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

−Feliz por me ver? – perguntou.

−Por Deus, Hyoga, estou feliz demais! Nem posso acreditar que você acabou aparecendo. Eu estava até com medo de nunca mais ver você pelo resto da minha vida. Como foi que você conseguiu entrar aqui?

−Como assim? Simplesmente vim até aqui e entrei na sala.

−Mas, Hyoga... – eu tinha acabado de lembrar. −... Você está morto.

Acordei com um pulo. Estava no sofá de novo. As luzes da rua iluminavam a sala com um brilho avermelhado. Fechei os olhos e voltei ao mesmo sonho.

Hyoga não sorria agora, parecia chateado, meio confuso, e eu lhe perguntei:

−Ninguém lhe contou que você morreu?

−Não.

−Era isso que eu temia. E por onde você tem andado?

−Por aí. Vi você em Osaka e tudo mais.

−Você me viu? E porque não foi falar comigo?

−Você estava com sua família, não quis atrapalhar.

−Mas você também é da família, agora. Você é minha família.

.

Quando tornei a acordar, já eram cinco da manhã. A luz da alvorada, por trás das cortinas, tinha um tom meio cítrico, mas as ruas estavam em total silencio. Eu precisava falar com Shiryu. Ele era a única pessoa no momento que poderia me ajudar.

−Desculpe te acordar, Shiryu.

−Tudo bem, eu já estava acordado mesmo. Você está legal? – ele tentou disfarçar seu bocejo.

−Você pode se encontrar comigo agora?

−Claro! Como você quer fazer? Quer que eu passe aí?

−Não. – eu estava louco para sair do apartamento.

−Que tal em uma cafeteria? – Shiryu opinou.

Vesti uma roupa e corri para a porta, não dava pra esperar nem mais um minuto.

De dentro do taxi eu vi Hyoga caminhando pela calçada em plena cinco da manhã, mas dessa vez eu sabia que não era ele.

Cheguei à cafeteria que combinamos e pedi um café. Instantes depois Shiryu chegou.

−Já faz tempo que não vinha aqui – ele comentou ao olhar em volta. Ele se sentou e pediu um chá. –Shun, você está legal? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

−Sonhei com Hyoga esta madrugada.

−Isso é normal, querido, é uma das coisa previsíveis, que devem acontecer, mesmo. Como vê-lo em toda parte, por exemplo. O que foi que você sonhou?

−Que ele tinha morrido.

Shiryu ficou calado por alguns segundos.

−É porque ele morreu mesmo, Shun. - ele disse triste.

 _Notas finais do capítulo_

 _Eu sei, é uma surpresa terrivel :(  
Sei que isso é bastante incomum vindo de mim, afinal estou matando meu personagem preferido, mas vão ver que o desenrolar da historia apartir, embora apesar de tenso ainda vai ser muito libertador para o Shun.  
Espero não ter decepcionado tanto vocês.  
Até o próximo.  
bjs_


	5. Desespero - esperanças

**Capítulo 5:** Desespero... esperanças

 **Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Desculpem a demora :(  
Boa leitura. ^-^

Shiryu ficou calado por alguns segundos.

−É porque ele morreu mesmo, Shun. - ele disse triste.

−Eu sei.

Mais alguns segundos de silencio.

−Você está agindo como se não soubesse. Shun... não importa o quanto você finja que tudo está bem, isso não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

−Mas eu não quero que ele esteja morto.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lagrimas.

−Claro que não quer, querido! Ele era seu marido, o homem da sua...

−Shiryu, por favor, não diga "era". Odeio essa história de usar os verbos no passado. Não é comigo o problema, é com ele que estou preocupado. Tenho medo que ele fique desesperado quando perceber o que houve. Ele vai ficar muito puto da vida, provavelmente assustado, e eu não vou poder ajuda-lo, Shiryu... Hyoga vai odiar estar morto.

Shiryu olhou pra mim sem expressão alguma. Era como se não estivesse me escutando. Então ele me pareceu em estado de choque. Será que eu estava tão mal assim?

−Nós temos planos – continuei. –Só vamos morrer quando estivermos velhinhos, e ele se preocupa tanto comigo, gosta de tomar conta de mim, e se não puder fazer isso, vai pirar. Além do mais, ele é tão forte e saudável, quase nunca fica doente, como vai conseguir lidar com esse lance de ter morrido?

−Ahh... Errr... deixa eu ver... – ele ficou meio sem jeito. –Shun, tudo o que aconteceu é muita coisa pra você. Você precisa de ajuda, ajuda profissional. Um psicólogo, talvez...

−Mas, Shiryu, eu só quero falar com ele, só isso! Não consigo imagina-lo em um lugar horrível, sem ser capaz de entrar em contato comigo. Afinal de contas, onde ele está? Pra onde ele foi?

−Shun... Olhe... eu acho que você realmente precisa de ajuda...

Suspirei, ele não podia me ajudar.

−Sabe Shiryu, está quase na hora de eu ir trabalhar.

−Mas...

−É sério, Takeda me deixou atolado de trabalho nos últimos dias. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – digo já me levantando.

−Shun...

−Até mais.

.

Fui para o trabalho pensando: Hyoga está morto, Hyoga está morto. Eu não tinha percebido a extensão dessa realidade até agora. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele tinha morrido, mas nunca pensei que a coisa fosse permanente.

Eu me movia pelos corredores do trabalho como um fantasma, e quando Takeda me cumprimentou dizendo "Bom dia, Shun, como vão as coisas?", eu quase respondi "Vão ótimas, a única novidade é que meu marido morreu e nós estávamos casados há menos de um ano. Sim, é claro que você já sabia disso, mas eu acabei de descobrir".

Só que não adiantava nada dizer isso. Eu era noticia antiga para todo mundo e eles estavam tocando a vida pra frente.

...

Estávamos indo jantar, só nós dois. Isso era algo que raramente fazíamos, já que normalmente eu cozinhava pra ele. Mas naquele dia Hyoga queria comer fora, disse que tinha algo para me dizer, que era especial, e ocasiões especiais pedem um jantar especial.

Se eu tivesse insistido que preferia cozinhar naquela noite, ele ainda estaria vivo. O mais cruel é que quase desistimos. Ele reservara uma mesa em um restaurante muito elegante. Eu pedi para ele cancelar a reserva porque tínhamos ido jantar fora duas noites antes, no dia dos namorados, mas a noite parecia ser tão importante pra ele que topei.

Estava na calçada perto de casa, esperando Hyoga passar de taxi para me pegar vindo direto do hospital que trabalhava, ele havia vendido o carro para quitar as parcelas do apartamento e termos algum dinheiro na poupança quando nos casamos. Isso até juntarmos o suficiente para comprar outro carro. Iriamos de metrô, mas já estávamos atrasados e corríamos o risco de perder a reserva do restaurante.

Em meio o barulho de buzinas, freadas e xingamentos vi um taxi costurando pela rua, atravessando as três pistas e vindo na minha direção. Não deu outra, lá estava Hyoga, fazendo cara de apavorado, com as duas mãos abertas mostrando um total de sete dedos pra mim. Nota sete! O máximo era dez. Alerta de piração. Nosso sistema pessoal de notas para taxistas loucos. Estávamos sem carro, então por enquanto teríamos que sobreviver com esses tipos de malucos.

−Sete? – perguntei por mimica. –Bom trabalho!

Hyoga riu e isso me deixou feliz. Ele andava meio pra baixo havia algum tempo. Dois dias antes, recebera um telefonema que o deixou arrasado, ainda não sei do que se tratava.

Com uma freada brusca, o taxi parou diante de mim, entrei e ele tornou a sair, cantando pneus, e entrou no trafego intenso. Fui jogado contra Hyoga, mas ele conseguiu me beijar rapidinho antes de eu ser jogado de volta para o outro lado. Muito empolgado, elogiei:

−Nota sete? Não conseguimos um padrão desses há muito tempo. Conte-me tudo sobre ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça com ar de admiração e disse, baixinho:

−Esse cara é bom, Shun, um dos mais pirados das ultimas semanas. Ele jura que viu um samurai aqui perto, em uma loja de conveniência, comprando torta.

−Que tipo de torta?

−De morango. No ano passado ele viu a sombra do godzilla atrás de um prédio de Nagacho.

Sem avisar, o taxista fez o carro ziguezaguear ao longo de uma pista de três vias e fomos atirados com força contra a porta direita.

−Sem falar, é claro, nas suas habilidades ao volante – acrescentou Hyoga. –Olhe só, aquele foi um zigue... prepare-se para o zague.

O mais curioso é que o acidente não foi culpa do nosso taxista nota sete de loucura. Para falar a verdade não foi culpa de ninguém. Avançando lentamente, devido ao trafego intenso da hora do rush, Hyoga e eu passamos a assuntos mais mundanos. Estávamos tão absortos no papo e não tínhamos a menor ideia dos eventos que estavam para se desenrolar no cruzamento seguinte: a mulher que resolveu atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados, o taxista que deu uma guinada brusca para não atropelá-la, a roda da frente do veículo que, na hora da freada, derrapou na poça de óleo deixada por outro carro que enguiçara naquele ponto, minutos antes. Em alegre ignorância eu continuava dizendo:

−Nós poderíamos pintar a cozinha... – quando passei para outra dimensão. Com o impacto brutal, outro carro entrou pela lateral do nosso e seu parachoque cravou seus dentes metálicos no banco traseiro do nosso – o tipo de coisa que acontece nos pesadelos. Minha cabeça se encheu de estilhaços de vidro e pedaços cortantes de metal. De repente começamos a girar no meio da rua como se estivéssemos num carrossel diabólico.

O choque foi indescritível, e o impacto quebrou o osso pélvico de Hyoga, seis das suas costelas e lhe atingiu mortalmente o fígado, os rins, o pâncreas e o baço. Eu vi tudo isso acontecer como se fosse em câmera lenta: os pedaços de vidro preenchendo o ar como uma chuva de prata, o metal rasgando, o fluxo de sangue que esguichou dos lábios de Hyoga e o ar de surpresa em seus olhos. Não sabia que ele estava morrendo. Nunca poderia imaginar que em menos de vinte minutos ele estaria morto. Só me passou pela cabeça que ele iria ficar revoltadíssimo com o imbecil que, vindo em nossa direção rápido demais, acertara a lateral do nosso taxi, pois quando Hyoga estava no transito sempre havia a possibilidade de ele xingar alguém de má conduta pelo caminho.

Lá fora, na rua, as pessoas gritavam e berravam.

Percebi as pernas de muitas pessoas movimentando-se ao meu redor. Alguns detalhes ficaram impressos na minha alma para sempre.

Fui abençoado por uma sorte espantosa, foi o que disseram, depois. Tive essa "sorte" porque Hyoga recebeu todo o impacto. O outro carro perdeu impulso após o corpo de Hyoga ter servido como escudo, amortecendo a força sobre mim e deixando sobrar o suficiente apenas para quebrar meu braço direito e deslocar meu joelho. Obviamente aconteceram efeitos colaterais, o metal do teto do carro se entortou para dentro e rasgou meu rosto em um corte profundo que ia da orelha à boca, e alguns pedaços de metal da porta fizeram o restante dos cortes no meu corpo. Mas eu não morri.

Nosso motorista não sofreu nenhum arranhão. Quando o infindável carrossel parou de girar, o taxista saiu do carro, olhou para nós pelo buraco onde ficava a janela, recuou e se inclinou para frente. Perguntei a mim mesmo o que ele estaria fazendo. Verificando o estado dos pneus? Foi então que percebi, pelo som peculiar, que ele estava vomitando.

A ambulância já está chegando, amigão. – informou uma voz.

Por um curto espaço de tempo eu me senti curiosamente em paz.

Hyoga e eu olhávamos um para o outro com cara de "dá pra acreditar que aconteceu uma coisa dessas?", e logo em seguida ele perguntou:

−Meu anjo, você está bem?

−Estou. Você também está?

−Tô... – mas sua voz saiu esquisita, bem mais baixa que o normal.

Na frente de seu peito, empapando a camisa, havia uma mancha de sangue vermelho escuro, e aquilo me deixou aflito, porque aquela camisa era uma das preferidas dele.

−Não se preocupe com a camisa – eu me apressei em dizer. –Depois eu lhe compro outra igual.

−Você está sentindo alguma dor? – ele quis saber.

−Não. – na hora eu não senti nada mesmo, estava em estado de choque. –E você?

−Um pouco. – foi quando eu soube que era muita.

Ao longe, bem distante, ouvi o som de sirenes, que foi aumentando aos poucos, até que chegou bem pertinho.

Hyoga foi retirado das ferragens. De repente estávamos na ambulância e as coisas começaram a acontecer em um ritmo mais acelerado. Estávamos no hospital, o mesmo onde Hyoga trabalhava, onde eu o conheci. Levados por macas, correndo ao longo de luzes pelos corredores, e, pelo jeito que todo mundo olhava atentamente, éramos as pessoas mais importantes do lugar.

−Qual é o seu relacionamento com Alexei? – me perguntaram. Será que eu estava tão irreconhecível assim? Afinal a maioria dos amigos do Hyoga desse hospital me conhecem.

−É o Shun – Hyoga respondeu, da maca ao lado, com a voz fraca.

Quando eles o levaram para a sala de cirurgia, eu ainda não sabia que ele estava morrendo. Sabia que fora ferido, logicamente, mas não fazia ideia de que não poderia ser salvo.

−Por favor, cuide bem dele! – pedi ao cirurgião, amigo de Hyoga.

−Sinto muito – disse ele −, mas provavelmente Alexei não vai resistir.

Meu queixo caiu. Com assim? Menos de meia hora antes nós estávamos indo jantar, e agora esse sujeito me diz que provavelmente meu marido não iria sobreviver?

E ele não resistiu. Morreu muito depressa, menos de dez minutos depois de darmos entrada no hospital.

A essa hora a dor já começava com força total no meu braço, no rosto e no joelho. Eu estava envolto em uma nevoa de agonia tão intensa que mal conseguia lembrar meu nome. Compreender que Hyoga tinha acabado de morrer era algo tão difícil quanto tentar imaginar uma cor totalmente nova. Shiryu apareceu com Shunrei, alguém deve ter ligado pra eles.

Fiquei internado no hospital durante dois dias e a única coisa de que me lembro foi o desfile interminável de pessoas. Os pais e irmãos de Hyoga vieram de Moscou. Ikki, Esmeralda, Seiya, Saori vieram de Osaka. Millo e Camus, que chorou tanto que precisou ser sedado, Shiryu, Afrodite... eram tantas pessoas, gente do hospital que conhecia Hyoga e dois policiais que tomaram meu depoimento. Até mesmo o outro taxista que chorando muito, pôs-se a pedir perdão ao lado da minha cama.

Logo em seguida nós já estávamos em um avião para Moscou, que eu resisti as várias horas de voo graças a altas doses de morfina, e depois eu me vi em pleno funeral, que foi muito parecido com casamento, só que em forma de pesadelo. Ser empurrado pelo corredor principal da igreja em uma cadeira de rodas e reparar em rostos que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

De repente eu estava em outro longo voo, depois na casa do meu irmão, em Osaka, dormindo na sala de baixo. Depois me vi de volta em Tóquio, e só então comecei a me dar conta do que realmente havia acontecido.

...

Certo dia eu voltei do trabalho por volta das onze, meu marido estava morto e eu estava solitário em nosso apartamento, lendo um livro velho que me recomendaram:

 _Mais ou menos uma semana depois que meu marido morreu eu estava solitária em nossa casa. Foi quando uma borboleta entrou pela janela aberta. Ela era linda, de tons vermelho, azul e branco. Enquanto eu acompanhava seu voo, ela estava indiferente a mim e circulava alegremente pela sala. Desenhando seu caminho pela Tv, a estante e a poltrona de meu marido._

 _Estava passando um dorama na Tv, mas a borboleta pairou sobre o controle remoto. Será que ela queria que eu trocasse de canal? Muito bem, podemos tentar._

 _Passei por vários canais aleatoriamente até chegar a um canal de esportes e a linda borboleta pousou na minha mão, como se me pedisse pra parar. Então assisti os quarenta minutos do segundo tempo de um jogo de futebol, eu não sabia quem estava jogando, só sei que estava de 2x1, por um momento eu me senti em paz, sem preocupações, era apenas uma pessoa comum assistindo um jogo de futebol._

 _Após a cobrança de pênaltis a borboleta se agitou na minha mão e voou de volta para a janela, como se despedisse de mim e saiu mundo afora. Não tive dúvidas de que aquele fora um sinal de que meu falecido companheiro ainda estava comigo, que sempre estaria ao meu lado. Várias pessoas enlutadas relataram visitas semelhantes._

Deixei o livro sobre a mesa, me ajeitei na poltrona, olhei em volta da sala e pensei: onde está minha borboleta?

Já havia se passado duas ou três semanas desde minha conversa com Shiryu naquela manhã na cafeteria e pouca coisa mudara. Eu continuava trabalhando muitas horas depois do expediente, mas produzia pouca coisa que prestasse, não conseguia me concentrar, continuava dormindo no sofá, e Hyoga continuava morto.

Aos poucos eu criei uma pequena rotina: acordava assim que amanhecia, ligava para Hyoga no celular, ia para o trabalho por pelo menos dez horas, voltava pra casa, ligava novamente para Hyoga, construía fantasias elaboradas nas quais ele não estava morto, chorava por algumas horas, cochilava no sofá, acordava ao amanhecer e começava tudo de novo.

Chorar se tornou um grande conforto, mas era difícil conseguir tempo disponível pra isso, porque meu rosto inchava e demorava um tempão para voltar ao normal. Não podia chorar de manhã porque minha aparência ficava horrível. Nem na hora do almoço pelo mesmo motivo, mas a noite era ótimo. Eu adorava quando chegava a noite.

Eu me arrastava ao longo de cada dia e a única coisa que me mantinha vivo era a esperança de que o dia seguinte seria mais fácil. Só que não era. Todos os dias eram terríveis.

Tinha tantas esperanças de que quando eu voltasse pra Tóquio e voltasse a levar minha vida como antes todo esse pesadelo iria se dispersar. Mas nada disso aconteceu. O trabalho e os amigos simplesmente passaram a fazer parte dos pesadelos.

Minha aparência estava péssima e eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de melhora-la.

Como sempre eu acordei muito cedo. Tomei um analgésico e liguei a Tv. Não tinha nada de bom passando então catei um livro da enorme pilha que Afrodite, Ikki e Shiryu mandavam o tempo todo pra mim. Livros de autoajuda e como lidar com o luto.

Reparei que as imagens de borboletas eram muito comuns nesse tipo de livro. Só que pra mim elas não apareciam.

Apesar disso eu vivia a procura de borboletas em toda parte. Estava louco por algum sinal de Hyoga.

Eu acreditava em tantas coisas ultimamente, nunca aceitaria que toda a essência de Hyoga simplesmente tenha desaparecido. Não em seu corpo físico que fora cremado, mas sua personalidade, seu espirito, ou seja lá o nome que as pessoas dão a isso. Ele tinha de estar em algum lugar.

Havia muita coisa dele pra desaparecer assim no ar: o jeito como ele comia desajeitadamente com o hashi, o modo como ele brincava com a espuma quando se barbeava, o modo como ele tratava seus pacientes como se fossem seus amigos de muito tempo, seu jeito descontraído quando começava a falar de esportes, o jeito que ele enrolava as palavras com seu sotaque quando falava rápido demais. Hyoga tinha tanta energia, era tão cheio de vida.

Eu continuava vendo-o caminhar pela rua, mas já aceitava o fato de que não era ele. Continuava conversando com ele mentalmente. Continuava lhe enviando e-mails, continuava ligando pro seu celular. Em alguns dias eu chegava a esquecer que ele tinha morrido. Esse detalhe literalmente desaparecia da minha cabeça durante um ou dois instantes, geralmente quando eu voltava pra casa, vindo do trabalho, à noite, e esperava vê-lo se aproximando da porta pra me receber. Ou então algo engraçado acontecia e eu pensava: puxa, preciso contar esse lance para Hyoga. Então eu me lembrava que ele tinha sido varrido desse mundo, que tinha sido levado pra longe de mim, pra algum lugar onde eu nunca poderia alcança-lo.

O pior é que meu sentimento de culpa era insuportável. A vida dele tinha sido interrompida de forma brutal e prematura. Enquanto eu continuava aqui, vivinho, bem de saúde, trabalhando e com uma vida inteira pela frente. Meu deus, ele era um médico, precisamos mais de médicos do que de advogados. Como o corpo dele recebeu todo o impacto, senti como se ele tivesse morrido a fim de que eu vivesse. Era como se eu tivesse roubado o resto de vida que ele ainda tinha. Eu sentia que seria melhor que eu também tivesse morrido, pois assim não sentiria vergonha por estar aqui, vivendo minha vida, enquanto Hyoga perdera a dele.

Eu inventava inúmeras fantasias dele ainda vivo, de o que comeríamos aquela noite e como seguiríamos os dias seguintes sem nunca ter imaginado que algo tão trágico pudesse acontecer. Odiava a ideia de ele estar enfrentando tudo sozinho do outro lado, não importa o que fosse, tenho certeza de que ele faria qualquer coisa pra entrar em contato comigo se pudesse. Nós passávamos o tempo todo juntos, nos falávamos e trocávamos e-mails dez vezes por dia, aproveitávamos cada momento livre do nosso tempo para ficar um com o outro e, por tudo isso, eu sabia que onde quer que ele estivesse, estaria sofrendo com a separação, tanto quanto eu. Puxa, eu daria minha vida pra saber se ele estava bem.

Onde você está, Hyoga?

Agora, eu estava contra a parede, eu precisava saber, mas não tinha meios pra descobrir, isso era importante, importante de verdade. Já não sabia no que acreditar. Não acreditava em céu, nem em Deus, mas também não desacreditava. Simplesmente não havia nada em que me segurar.

Acabei de me preparar para o trabalho e liguei pro celular de Hyoga, como fazia sempre, então em súbito acesso de frustração, berrei para o ar:

−Onde você está? Onde você está? Onde você está?

...

O trabalho parecia mais puxado ou é impressão minha?

Takeda vive me atolando de trabalho, e eu ainda tinha de viver uma vida tripla de advogado. Pela manhã eu era assistente do chefão, a tarde eu era o bode expiatório de Takeda e a noite era o assistente secreto do Shiryu no caso milionário.

Mas por incrível que pareça eu não conseguia me concentrar em nenhum desses papeis.

Só pensava em o que Hyoga iria achar do terno que estou usando hoje.

− _Você não está tão fofo hoje, meu anjo._

− _Estou sem disposição pra me arrumar melhor ultimamente._

− _O que posso fazer pra ajuda-lo a corrigir esse desvio de atenção?_

− _Você poderia desistir de estar morto._

−Shun.

−...

−Shun!

−...

−Shun!

−Hã? Takeda?

−Esses relatórios que você me enviou estão todos fora do padrão, corrija-os!

Como sempre autoritário. Ele sai batendo o pé como um garoto de dez anos, qual o problema dele? Bom, parece que vou ter que adiar meu horário de prantos hoje.

...

Quando cheguei em casa eu me obriguei a tomar um banho, em seguida peguei o telefone para ligar para o celular do Hyoga e foi então que aconteceu. Eu estava todo encolhido na poltrona, preparado pra ouvir sua voz, mas no lugar da mensagem, apareceu um bipe estranho. Eu liguei pro numero errado?

Tive um pressentimento ruim, minhas mãos começaram a tremer e suar tanto que mal consegui teclar os números novamente. Apreensivo e rezando pra não ser o que eu imaginava, esperei pela voz dele, mas só ouvi o bipe estranho de novo: o celular dele fora cortado.

Por falta de pagamento.

Até então eu achava que o celular dele continuava em operação por alguma bondade cósmica. Só que me lembrei que ele sempre pagava as contas adiantadas. E agora a linha havia sido desligada porque eu não continuei a pagar a conta.

Se Hyoga não tivesse quitado também as parcelas do apartamento talvez eu já estivesse na rua, já que eu não tinha pago nenhuma conta desde que retornei pra Tóquio. Camus e eu tínhamos combinado de conversar sobre minha situação financeira, mas ele não conseguia parar de chorar durante todo o tempo então não pudemos fazer nada.

Tentei ligar novamente, mas cada vez que eu ouvia aquele bipe entrava em pânico.

Fiquei tão tonto que pensei que fosse desmaiar.

−Agora como é que eu vou entrar em contato com você? – perguntei pra sala vazia.

Eu estava tão acostumado e dependente de ouvir sua voz todos os dias, ele não respondia é claro, mas só de ouvir sua voz já era um grande consolo e me ajudava a seguir os dias. Me fazia acreditar que ainda mantínhamos contato.

A urgência de falar com ele foi tão desesperadora que meu corpo não conseguiu suportar. Em menos de um segundo eu estava encharcado de suor e tive que correr para o banheiro para vomitar.

Eu precisava falar com Hyoga, urgentemente. Daria tudo que eu tinha e estava disposto a morrer só pra conversar com ele, nem que fosse por cinco minutos.

...

Mais um dia terrível e insuportável raiava.

Eu já estava disposto a desistir de ir trabalhar e subir no prédio mais alto que eu encontrasse pelo caminho a fim de me encontrar com Hyoga quando eu me jogasse de lá.

Mas antes eu tinha que atender um cliente do Shiryu daquele caso importante, então eu teria que esperar mais um pouco pra me encontrar com meu marido, pois não podia deixar o Shiryu na mão.

Seguia por uma avenida onde tinha muitas lojas de conveniência, eu iria me encontrar com o tal sujeito em um restaurante ali perto. Normalmente, nesses bairros movimentados é bem comum encontrar um pobre coitado cozinhando dentro de alguma fantasia enorme e ridícula promovendo alguma propaganda de um novo creme dental, ou um sanduiche com o dobro de recheio, talvez até alguém vestido de Pikachu pra promover o lançamento de algum vídeo game novo. Então eu desviei o máximo que eu pude pra não ser atolado de panfletos e não chegar no fim da rua com um maço de papeis nas mãos.

Estava quase chegando ao fim da rua quando um sujeito me abordou pra entregar algum folheto, o curioso é que ele não estava vestindo uma fantasia, estava normal. Perguntou educadamente se eu aceitaria receber um panfleto, ele estava sendo tão educado que resolvi aceitar.

Normalmente eu jogo esses papeizinhos na primeira lata de lixo que aparece na minha frente, mas algo me fez olhar para o papel.

"Mundo mediúnico: descubra seu futuro; receba respostas do além; ligue para Miyagi."

Na parte de baixo tinha um número de telefone e de repente eu me senti tomado por uma empolgação que beirava o frenesi. Receba respostas do além. Parei de repente no meio da calçada. Ainda havia esperança, eu ainda poderia me comunicar com ele.

 **Notas finais do capítulo**

Mais uma vez desculpe pela demora, estou sem tempo e inspiração pra continuar.  
mas vou tentar me esforçar mais daqui pra frente.  
O que acharam do capitulo?  
foi bem mais curto, mas não se preocupem que vou fazer o próximo mais longo.  
Até o próximo.  
bjs


End file.
